Changes For the Better
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Bad title but okay. Most of the story takes place after 'Limelight'. JJ finds out she's pregnant.. with Reid's baby. Then while on a case in JJ's home town, JJ is abducted, will the team find her before the UnSub kills her unborn child?
1. True Love

**This first chapter is set 'In Birth and Death' the first part though is set a couple days before the episode. In the next chapter there might be little peeks in between 'In Birth and Death' and 'Limelight' , but most of the story will be set after 'Limelight'. **

**I, sadly, do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Please Review! I love reviews, they make me smile. **

**-----**

The orange glow from the candles made her look beautiful, as she lie in bed next to Dr. Spencer Reid. Her blond hair fell over her bare shoulder, Spencer just couldn't help himself. He started playing with her hair. His long gentle fingers pulled out some of the tangles.

"Spence that was amazing." Jennifer 'JJ' Jereau said to her colleague and the love of her life.

"Yeah, it was." He sighed, lying back on his pillow.

"So where is Gideon staying anyways?" JJ asked.

"He's… ah… staying at a hotel. I would have him here but…" He said looking at her meaningfully.

"Oh." She said.

"How many more day's until Hotch is back?" He asked.

"Three days…" She said, then she looked at the clock, it was almost two am, "sorry, two days."

"Can you believe it's already been two weeks?" He asked her.

"No, I can't, it's been an amazing two weeks though hasn't it." She asked, then she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Then they started all over again.

-----

"Reid? What are you doing here?" JJ asked two weeks later, she found Reid asleep in Gideon's office. He told her that they were supposed to play chess, then he asked her if Hotch had arrived yet, he hadn't. They walked out to the bullpen together where Morgan was watching them. It wasn't until JJ had walked back to her office and Reid was seated that he realized that Morgan was watching him.

"What?" He asked.

"What's up with you and JJ?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, what makes you ask?"

"I've been watching you two. You think I don't see it?" He said.

"See what?" He asked.

"Nothing, never mind." He said.

"Hey gorgeous, hey sweet cheeks." Garcia said walking up to them. "How have you all been?"

"I've been wonderful baby girl, of course you knew that already." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Reid asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Gorgeous here and I spent a lot of time together, we hung out with Emily too, though JJ was busy." Garcia said, she pouted a little.

"Oh." He said.

"So Reid you didn't answer the lady's question." He said.

"Oh, well I have been well, can't really complain." He said, he smiled a little as the thought of all the time he spent with JJ, sometimes at his apartment, sometimes at hers.

"That's good, well I have got to get back to my babies." She said with a smile, then she walked away.

-----

"Hey there gorgeous, unfortunately we are going to have to take a rain check on dinner tonight." JJ said to Reid when Reid walked in, Morgan had gone to Garcia's office so they were waiting on him and Hotch, and Gideon too.

"Yeah, hey where is everybody?" He asked.

"I have no idea, it's making me nervous to tell you the truth." JJ said, Reid reached over and took her hands in his.

"It'll be okay, everyone is just running late." He said, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, she looked back into his adorable brown eyes.

"Yeah." She said.

------

A few days later JJ and Reid stood in front of the unsub's house, they had just arrested him, his son sat in the police car they were both staring at. Emily had taken a hit to the head so she sat on the back of an ambulance, she was going to be okay. Hotch and Morgan were talking.

"I just can't believe someone would teach a little boy this, I mean look at him, he is so precious…" JJ said, Reid grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it, Hotch and Morgan both noticed, but they shrugged it off as him just comforting her, the fact that he had been using his son was tough on all of them. A couple seconds later Hotch walked away, JJ and Reid watched him walk away.

"So we've got our team back." JJ said.

"We still don't have Gideon." Reid said sadly, it was JJ's turn to squeeze his hand.

"He'll be back, he took Sara's death pretty hard, but he'll be back, I promise." She said.

"I hope your right."

------

Later that night Reid dropped JJ off at her house.

"Why won't you stay?" JJ begged.

"I have something I need to do, I am really sorry." He said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah well you owe me." She said opening the door and getting out of this car.

"I don't mind." He said. He watched her walk up to her house, once she was inside he pulled his car out onto the road, he was heading to Gideon's cabin. An hour later he arrived at the cabin. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Gideon?" He called out, he opened the door. "Gideon." When no one answered he pulled out his flashlight, he scanned the room, it was completely empty of anything, he turned on a light. That's when he spotted an envelope, Gideon's gun, and badge all on the table. Fear and sorrow over whelmed him, he knew what it was. He sat down in front of it. He just sat there for a moment, mentally preparing himself. Then he picked up the envelope. SPENCER. That's what was written on the front of the envelope. He opened it, he dreaded every movement, because he knew it brought him one step closer to this being real. That Gideon was gone. He pulled out the one page letter.

_Spencer, _

_I knew it would be you who came to the cabin to check on me. You must be frightened, and I apologize for that. I'm sorry the explanation couldn't be better Spencer, like I said, I just don't understand it anymore._

_------ _

**I skipped part of the letter, I may have gotten parts wrong. So there ya go! The first chapter, the next chapter will be Reid's reaction to Gideon leaving and such. Happy Reading!**


	2. He's Gone

**I do not own Criminal Minds, much to my chagrin.**

**Some lines are taken directly from 'Scared to Death'.**

**I would like to thank BeccaWestlifeAddict, Kat Kingsman, brinney, nic.herat.FF, and mabelreid for your reviews. They encourage me in my attempts at writing.**

**Also I would like to thank my friends and for continuing to support me in my writing.**

-------

Reid arrived at JJ's house at four am. He could hear her swearing under her breath as she made her way to the door. When she opened it though she was shocked by what she saw. Reid was standing at her door in what he had been wearing the last time she had seen him, his eyes were red and puffy from crying… but why?

"Spence, what's wrong? What happened?" JJ asked him, she took a hold of his arm and guided him into her apartment.

"Gideon… he's…gone." He whispered staring at his shoes, she could barely hear him.

"Spence, what are you talking about? What do you mean gone?" She asked, she watched him pull a letter out of his pocket, he handed it to her. She read it, then she looked at him in disbelief, then she reread the letter. "Oh Spence." She whispered.

"What could I have done to make him stay?" He asked, new tears running down his face, He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, JJ sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"Spence there was nothing you could do. Do you hear me? Nothing." She said, he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"For some reason I don't believe you." He said once he was done crying.

"Spence…" She said, her voice told him that he was on thin ice.

"He's really gone…" He whispered.

--------

"Gideon left everything, except the photographs." Garcia said the next morning, Morgan and Emily were both hovering over Reid. Who was rereading the note, over and over again.

"Yeah he always said they were like his family." Reid said, not looking up from his note. Morgan and Emily looked at each other, both were concerned about their youngest agent.

"What should we do with all of this?" Garcia asked, walking down towards where the three other agents were standing. Emily let out a sigh, Morgan and Emily appeared to both me thinking the same thing. _'Will Reid get though this?'_

--------

"Okay we have four victims in Oregon, two male, two female…" JJ said as she had Hotch walked into the round table room.

"I've got this." Hotch said.

"Uh, sure." JJ said. Still handing out case files.

"I know that we've all been wondering what this was all about, and, uh, I've known Jason for many years and I can tell you, I have no idea. But it doesn't even matter, what matters is we're here, and we're gunna continue." He said to his team. He wasn't sure how the team would get through this, but he knew they would.

---------

"Hey." JJ said to Reid when she walked into the conference room where he was looking at the board. Everyone else was off doing other things, they were going to be giving the profile in a little while. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Baby I am so sorry, I wish he hadn't have left, I really do." JJ said walking over to him, she knelt down in front of her and took his hands in hers.

"I know, I should have seen this coming though, I should have helped him." He said.

"There was nothing you could have done." JJ said.

"It's just like with Elle, I knew. I knew that they weren't right. I knew I should have told someone, but I didn't. It was all my fault." He said.

"Spencer, look at me. It wasn't your fault! It wasn't anyone's fault but Frank's and Randle Garners. Do I make myself clear?" She said. Reid nodded. Just then they heard the clink of high heals coming their way causing JJ to instantly stand up and step away from Spence.

"Hey guys, we're ready to give the briefing." Emily said to them, then she turned around and headed to where they would be giving the briefing, JJ followed closely behind. "Is Reid okay?" Emily asked.

"Honestly I don't know. He's hiding his feelings pretty well, but he feels guilty about Gideon leaving, about Elle's leaving…" JJ said.

"Elle's the girl I replaced right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he always felt guilty about that, and he feels guilty about this. I don't know how I can help him." She said.

"Just be there for him." Emily said, then she opened the door to the room where the rest of the team was, Reid ran to catch up with them, and they walked in together.

--------

"So Hotch is even more intense with Gideon gone." Emily said to Reid as they were walking down the street.

"Chyeah I've noticed." He said, stopping and turning towards her.

"Do you think that's going to change?" Emily asked.

"I certainly think we'll find out." He said.

"What about you? You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm great." He said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"What's there to talk about really?" He asked, shrugging.

"Gideon." She said meaningfully.

"Oh he left a letter explaining everything to me, just like my dad did when he abandoned me and my mom." He said, slight sarcasm in his voice.

"He addressed it to you." She said meaningfully.

"Yeah." He said, a little confused, "Gideon stood toe to toe with some of the sickest people on this planet. I mean that took a lot of courage right?"

"Yeah."

"So why'd he do this?" He asked, pulling out the letter, "It's addressed to me, but I'm not the only one he abandoned." He said trying to hand the letter to Emily.

"But why is it addressed to you? I think you need to read that letter again." She said.

"I have an eidetic memory Emily." He said.

"Yeah and an IQ of 187, but what do you remember about your father?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He gave you ten years before he left, and yet you've erased all those memories. And it's too painful, I get it. But then Gideon leaves, I think you need to read that letter again. And ask yourself why, of all the people he walked away from did he only explain himself to one person. You." Emily said then she turned and walked away.

---------

The next night Reid lie on JJ's couch with his head in her lap, she was running her fingers through his wavy brown hair.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am." He said, smiling up at her, oh how she loved that smile.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows provocatively.

"I don't know, I'm kinda hungry." He said jokingly, he couldn't help but smile when she slapped him on the chest. Her golden hair looked beautiful in the dim light. He stood up and wrapped one arm around her upper body and put the other under her legs and carried her off to the bedroom.

--------

**I kinda had to rush the end... sorry, it's late and I wanted to get it posted. Next chapter will start out around this time then it will kinda skip to after Limelight, _if _everything goes as planned... lol. **


	3. Confessions

**Let me check, nope, I still do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Some lines are taken directly out of 'About Face' (3x06).**

**I would like to thank mablereid for continuing to review. **

**I would also like to thank my friends at the Criminal Minds Fanatic Message Board, for continuing to support my work, your encouragement really helps a lot. (P.S. Gubler shall rule the world. Insert evil laugh here.)**

-------

_Oh no not again_. JJ thought to herself when she felt her body heave. She took off for a bathroom. When she came out she saw Spence staring at her. He was sitting at his desk, they had just gotten back from a case last night at a local mall. A girl had been abducted and it turned out it had been her aunt, trying to 'get rid of the competition'. It haunted all of them, Spence was worried about the cousin, whose parents were both going to jail. JJ just couldn't believe how messed up that family was, she felt bad for the poor girl.

"You okay?" He asked once she reached his desk.

"Yeah, I just haven't felt well lately." She said, Spence looked at her suspiciously, but he let it go.

"When's David Rossi coming again?" He asked, he was a big fan of Rossi's, he hadn't stopped talking about him since he found out last night that he was joining the team.

"Tomorrow, I got to go get my paper work done." She said.

"Okay bye." He said, he watched her walk back to her office, just then Morgan came back from Garcia's office and sat down at his desk.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked.

"I'm worried about JJ." Reid told him.

"Why are you worried about her?" Morgan asked.

"She's been throwing up all morning." He told his friend, he didn't mention that this wasn't the first morning.

"I'm sure she's alright, she came to work didn't she?" He said.

"Morgan, she would come to work even if her head was falling off." He said, Morgan burst out laughing, Reid glared at him.

"Sorry man, she's fine, I saw her, she's alright." He said, "I got to go, if I don't get back to Garcia's office she will chew my head off."

"Bye." Reid said, he watched Morgan walk away.

-------

Once JJ got back to her office she sat down at her desk with a sigh. Then she turned to her stack of paperwork. She let out an annoyed sigh when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"JJ open up, it's Emily." The person outside the door called.

"It's unlocked."

"Hey, Reid's worried about you." She said looking at her blonde friend.

"Because I've been throwing up?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"He told you that?" JJ asked.

"No, he told Morgan, I heard them talking so I hid out of eyesight." She said, "Morgan tried to tell him that sense you came to work your alright, and how did Reid put it? Oh yeah 'She'd come to work even if her head was falling off', or something like that." Emily said with a smile. JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"He said that?" She asked once she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." She said, "So are you alright?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first morning I have been throwing up…" JJ said.

"JJ what are you not telling me?" She asked.

"Nothing, look I got to do some paper work, I'll talk to you later okay?" She said.

"Sure, drinks later?" Emily asked.

"Sure." She said, "I don't want to drink to much though, don't want to be hung over when Rossi gets here."

"Yeah, bye." Emily said walking away. _Okay, so she can't be pregnant, she wouldn't be going out for drinks if she was, but what else could it be? _Emily asked herself as she walked back towards the bullpen.

--------

"Who's there?" Garcia asked when she heard a knock at her door. Morgan had just left so it probably wasn't him.

"Garcia, it's JJ, may I come in?" She asked.

"Of course you can!" She said, once she was done speaking JJ walked into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked her friend.

"I, uhm, I don't know how to say this. I have been throwing up every morning, and sometimes at other times during the day, for almost a week, and uh, I'm late." She said.

"Jayje, are you implying what I think you are?" Garcia asked her friend.

"I think I am, I'm not sure though." She said, sitting down in the extra chair in Garcia's office.

"Jayje, why'd you agree to go out for drinks then?" Garcia asked.

"You've been talking to Emily haven't you?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, she invited me, that's not the point." Garcia said.

"I agreed because I am not sure if I am pregnant or not, I don't want Emily getting suspicious." She said.

"Just say you got busy, or something, it's probably better than going and drinking ginger ale or risking it and drinking alcohol." Garcia said.

"You're right, what should I say though?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, tell her you're not feeling well, it's not a lie, she knows you've been throwing up all day. So maybe she'll believe it." Garcia said.

"Yeah…" JJ said.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Garcia asked.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Jayje you need a man to get pregnant, so who is it?" Garcia asked.

"This does not leave this room, understand?" JJ said, looking at her friend seriously.

"Okay, what about the baby thing? Hotch needs to know." Garcia said.

"No, no way. I'll tell him when I need to, do not tell ANYONE." JJ said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Garcia sighed.

"Okay well, if I am pregnant the father is…" She paused, Garcia looked at her, the impatience obvious on her face, "Reid."

"What!?" Garcia yelled.

"Garcia! Keep it down!" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. But… Reid?" She asked. JJ nodded, "How is he in bed?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia!" JJ squeaked.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just curious." Garcia said.

"Let's just say he's better than most." JJ said with a smile.

"Seriously? Reid? You're kidding me!" Garcia said.

"He's romantic too, and he's such a sweetheart, but you already knew that." JJ said.

"Romantic? Have I entered the twilight zone?" Garcia asked, gaping at her friend.

"He is, candle lit dinners, and in the bedroom too." JJ said with a smile, "He always gets be chocolate too, I think it has to do with the chemical in chocolate." Garcia laughed.

"So when are you telling Reid?" Garcia asked, JJ's face fell.

"I don't know, he's afraid of being a parent, he told me." She said.

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"He's told you that schizophrenia is genetically passed right?" JJ asked.

"Oh." Garcia whispered.

"Yeah…" She started to say, she was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"JJ, I've been looking for you, I wanted to talk to you." Hotch said.

"Be right there, bye Garcia." She said standing up and walking out of the office.

-----

The next day the team was sitting around hanging out, Rossi had just arrived, he was talking to Hotch in his office. JJ came by and told them that she was about to give a briefing. Reid and JJ were both in better moods than the day before, they had spent the night together, and to add to that JJ hadn't thrown up once that day. When they saw Hotch and Rossi heading their way they stood up.

"SSA David Rossi this is SSA Emily Prentiss," Hotch said.

"Sir." Emily said with a smile while she shook his hand.

"SSA Derek Morgan." Hotch said.

"It's an honor Agent Rossi." Morgan said shaking Rossi's hand.

"Please just Dave." He said.

"And Dr Spencer Reid." Hotch said.

"Sir, i-i-if I could just talk to you later about your work with uh Scarsdale Skinner, psycholinguistics is an incredibly dynamic field and the fact that your profile of his reading habits ultimately lead to his capture is something I find so incredibly…." Reid babbled, he would have continued to babble for hours if Hotch hadn't interrupted him.

"Reid, Reid, slow down, he'll be here for a while catch up with him later." Hotch said, a small smile of amusement on his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Reid said smiling to Rossi.

"No problem Doctor." He said.

"Maybe you guys can talk on the jet." Hotch suggested.

"Oh yeah that'd be great!" Reid said.

"The jet?" Rossi asked looking at Hotch.

"Yeah we have a jet now." Hotch said.

"Are you serious?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, comes in pretty handy. Come on, JJ's waiting." Hotch said herding everyone towards the round table room. Morgan gave Reid a playful slap before coming up the rear.

-----

"Oh my god, what is that?" Garcia said walking into the round table room, she put a file in front of her face so that she wouldn't see the picture of a dead woman who's face had been removed.

"Technical analyst Penelope Garcia, this is SSA David Rossi." Hotch said. Rossi stared at the pleasantly plump woman wearing the strangest outfit, she had wash out pink highlights in her blonde hair, she peaked over the file through her green glasses to acknowledge that she had heard what Hotch said.

"Is it gone, JJ?" Garcia asked franticly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah your safe." She told her friend while she changed the picture and sat down at the table. She gave Reid and Emily amused glances, before rolling her eyes. She loved her friend and she found it funny how she could work this job and be so squeamish at the same time.

"Okay." She whispered, "Just to uhm, Carrolton Texas," She said pointing at the file, "has 17,000 residents, the diverse population with, uh it's all in there. I'm sorry, very happy to meet you. Sir." She said handing Hotch a file before walking over to shake Rossi's hand with a smile. "I'll be in my office." She said turning and walking away. "Door, sorry!" She said turning around and closing the door.

"She's different." Rossi said, slightly amused.

"You have no idea." Hotch said.

-------

"Hey JJ." Reid whispered to his girlfriend. They were on their way to Carrolton Texas, JJ had just gotten off the phone with the local head of police, everyone else was asleep. Except Emily, she sat in a seat trying to go to sleep, JJ and Reid thought she was asleep. Reid sat down next to JJ on the couch while she sat up.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently touching the back of his hand to her cheek.

"I'm fine." She said, "How are you doing? I mean I know you are a big fan of Rossi's but he isn't Gideon." She said looking into his adorable brown eyes.

"I'm alright, Gideon is better off gone anyways, he had PTSD before the whole Sara thing, I'd be surprised if he didn't have a psychotic break." He said, with a small smile, JJ could see the tears in his eyes. She kissed him passionately.

"Better?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah." He said. _I knew it! They're dating! _Emily thought to herself from where she sat. She kept her eyes as closed as she could get them and still see the two love birds.

"I really wish we weren't on a plane." JJ sighed.

"Yeah, well you know, everyone's asleep." He said smiling.

"Yeah, but there is no way we can be quite about it." She said, she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I've heard sex is way better in the air." He said with a sigh. "But I'll never know."

"Well… we could try to be quite." She said.

"Not here…" He said, she could tell he was thinking, "the bathroom!" He exclaimed before grabbing her hand and running to the bathroom.

"Oh see now I will never be able to sleep." Emily whispered to herself once she heard moaning coming from the bathroom.

"Emily, what are you still doing up?" Morgan yawned.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"Where's JJ and Reid?" Morgan asked, then she saw his face to slightly pale when he heard the moaning coming from the direction of the bathroom. "Now see that ain't cool. I mean, way to go Reid, but come on! On the plane, where everyone is in the next room." Emily giggled a little.

"Keep quite, I don't want them to know we know." She said.

"Yeah what ever, here want to listen to some music, I can turn it up as loud as it can go and cover one ear." He said.

"Sure." She said smiling, _This is just too weird, JJ and Reid are having SEX in the bathroom on the PLANE while the rest of us are out here sleeping. _Next thing she knew she was asleep, Morgan fell to sleep not long after she did.

"That was amazing." JJ whispered as they went back to the couch. "We should have done that a long time ago."

"Yeah." He said, she saw his face go pale.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look at Morgan and Emily." He whispered.

"Yeah so? Oh my god! They weren't sitting like that when we left were they?" She asked. Reid shook his head. "I am never going to live this down." JJ said.

"You?" He squeaked, "Your not the one who Morgan teases all the time!" He said.

"Good point." She said, soon they both fell asleep, Reid fell asleep sitting up and JJ fell to sleep with her head in his lap.

-------

"You owe me big time!" Morgan told Prentiss the next afternoon, they were on their way to the victims house.

"For what?" She asked.

"The whole thing on the plane was perfect teasing material, and you're making me pretend like we didn't hear what was going on." He said. He looked like a little boy who had had his candy taken from him.

"I know Morgan but the poor kid would die of embarrassment." Prentiss said.

"He already knows we heard." Morgan said.

"How?" Emily asked, "You didn't!"

"No I didn't, I was almost asleep when they came back out into the main area, I heard them whispering, I heard them say that we had heard what was going on." Morgan said.

"Oh… that's why JJ was so jittery this morning." She said.

"Yeah, now can I tease him?" He asked.

"No." Prentiss said firmly. "We're here." She said climbing out of the car.

-----

"JJ you okay?" Hotch asked JJ, they were on their way to where the flyers of their newest, soon to be, victim were posted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what makes you ask?" She asked him.

"You were sick the other day, yesterday you seemed fine, then today you were so jumpy." He said simply.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hotch." She said.

"Don't lie to me JJ, I'm a profiler, you and Reid are seeing each other aren't you?" He asked.

"How'd you know!" She squeaked.

"I'm a profiler." He said smiling a little, "As long as you two are happy I don't care if you date, just so long as it doesn't affect the job."

"Yes sir, it won't." She said.

"Glad to hear it." He said.

------

Later that night everyone was at the unsub's house, he was dead, his would be victim lived. Emily, Morgan and Reid all passed out candy to the local children who were trick or treating. They were enjoying themselves. Reid had no idea that it was possible that in a few years he would be one of those fathers running around with their costumed children. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Excuse me for just a moment." He told the children and their parents, "Hello?" He asked once he had walked a few feet away.

"_Hey, did we save her?" _JJ asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay." He said, he heard her sigh.

"_What's all the yelling?" _She asked.

"Some children Trick or Treating." He said.

"_Oh, hey when we get home, your place or mine?" _She asked.

"Mine." He said.

"_Okay, but you have to promise not to read me the dictionary again." _She said, he laughed.

"Okay I promise." He said.

"_Bye, love you." _She said.

"I love you too."

------

**Tada! The next chapter of my story, I was writing it all day because I was rewatching the episode and I was busy. ** **So please review! I Love to know what my readers think!!! **

**Again I would like to thank my friend from the CM MSG Board for all of your support, you guys are the best! **


	4. Telling Spence

**This is kinda a short chapter, I am tired, but I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds, some lines are taken directly out of the CM episode 'Lucky'.**

**I would like to thank madelreid and Kat Kingsman for their reviews, they bring smiles to my face. **

**----**

The team had just finished a case where a cannibal was abducting athletically built women to eat them. What was worse was he had made chilly out of one of his victims and fed it to the searchers. Including the BAU! JJ and Emily had both vomited when they found out. Everyone looked a little green in the face as well. Now they were home, JJ was still at the office along with Hotch. Hotch came up to her and told her Garcia had been shot, the two of them rushed to the hospital, while Hotch called Rossi and JJ called Reid, and Emily.

"Reid I don't know." JJ said, Hotch assumed Reid had asked about Garcia's condition.

"When are you going to be getting there?" Reid asked.

"Ten minutes, I got to go, I have to call Em. Can you call Morgan for me?" JJ asked.

"Sure, I love you." Reid said.

"I love you too." She said.

"And JJ?" Reid asked.

"Yeah?"

"Garcia's going to be okay, I promise." He said.

"I hope your right." She said, then she hung up the phone and dialed Emily's number. "Hey Em, it's JJ."

"Not another case!" Emily moaned.

"Em listen to me, Garcia's been shot, and before you ask I don't know about her condition." JJ said.

"Oh my god." Emily whispered. JJ gave her the information for the hospital and hung up.

"Did you call everybody?" Hotch asked.

"Everyone but Morgan, Spence is calling him." She said, Hotch nodded.

------

Reid had just arrived at the hospital, there was still no word.

"Are you okay?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, no, I don't know." She said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it for support. Hotch paced back and forth in front of them. Though almost everyone on the team, except Rossi, knew that JJ and Reid were dating they never showed it except around Garcia and sometimes Hotch.

"What do we know?" Rossi asked, walking into the waiting room, followed by Emily.

"Police thinks it was a botched robbery." Hotch told him.

"Where's Morgan?" Emily asked.

"He's not answering his cell." JJ said.

"I'll call him again." Reid said, walking away from the group to make a phone call.

"What aren't you saying?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"I spoke to one of the paramedics that brought her in, it doesn't look good." Hotch said, his voice was almost a whisper to that the team wouldn't hear.

-------

"Jayje could you stay a minute?" Garcia asked once the team had visited her. She was going to be okay.

"Sure."

"I, please don't, I don't want to be a victim." She said.

"I understand." JJ said.

"And Jayje? Make sure you get some sleep okay?" Garcia said.

"Me?" JJ asked, Garcia nodded.

"Go talk to them." Garcia said nodding towards Morgan, Reid, and Emily.

"Bye." JJ said.

"Bye." Garcia said.

-------

Reid, Morgan, JJ and Emily were all watching Garcia sleep when JJ felt a wave of nausea, she sprinted towards the public bathroom. Reid watched her go, Morgan looked at her then at him. Once she got to the bathroom she bent over the toilet. She emptied the contents of her stomach. Once she was done she went to the sink and washed her mouth out with cold water. She had taken a home pregnancy test almost two weeks ago, it came back positive, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up without going to a doctor. She got the test results back today. She was pregnant. She was very excited, but she was also scared, she didn't know how to be a mother, and worst of all she didn't know how Spence would react. She walked out of the bathroom and practically ran into Spence.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, I uh, it's been a stressful day." She said. She could see he wasn't fooled.

"JJ?" He asked.

"Not here." She said.

"Morgan and Emily are gone." He said. JJ sighed, she walked back to Garcia's room where her friend was just waking up.

"Hey Jayje." She said, her voice was still filled with sleep.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Did you get the results back yet?" Garcia whispered, JJ nodded, Reid had heard the question.

"What results?" Reid asked, eyeing the two women.

"Spence, we're, uh, we're going to be parents." She said, she hoped he didn't freak out.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"How long have you known?" He asked, she couldn't read the expression in his eyes.

"I have been suspicious for a while now, I've only know for sure since this morning." She said, he nodded. "Are you happy? Or do you want me to not have this baby?" She asked, if he didn't want her to keep the baby she wouldn't.

"Of course I want you to have this baby." He said, "But what if it turns out like me, or my mom." He whispered.

"It won't." She said.

"The statistics are pretty low." He mused, then he smiled. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "We're going to be parents." He whispered.

"Yeah." She sighed, "We are."

-------

**Ah okay cheesy chapter I know, but I am lacking inspiration tonight. Anyways please review, don't remind me about how cheesy and bad this chapter is okay? **


	5. Targeted

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was wrapping up one story and starting its sequel. The sequel is based on my brothers battle against cancer, if you want to check it out.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Sniff.**

I would like to thank** BeccaWestlifeAddict, mabelreid, **and **ShaileeSue **for your reviews.

**---------**

"JJ you have to tell Hotch your pregnant." Reid insisted almost two months later.

"He'll take me out of the field." She whined, opening the next file on the mountain of paperwork that sat on her desk.

"Exactly, you can't risk yourself or our baby, you can still work, from here." He insisted.

"What if I don't want to work here? Look I'll tell him after this case okay?" She said, picking up the file that was in her hand.

"JJ." He said.

"Don't 'JJ' me. I just said I would tell him, _after _this case." She said angrily. Spencer cringed, he hated when women were hormonal.

"Fine, do what you want." He said he stood up and left the office, almost running into Emily.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." JJ grumbled.

"Jayje, what's wrong? I can tell your upset." Emily said, sitting down across from her friend. JJ handed her the file. Emily read it, then looked back up at JJ in disbelief before rereading the file. "JJ, are you related to Jessica Jareau?"

"Yeah, she is, was, my sister." JJ said tearfully.

"Oh my gosh JJ." Emily said.

"I got the call from the police earlier today, they needed assistance on the case. They told me my brother, Jonathan, had identified the body. Though they didn't know they were my siblings." JJ told her friend a tear sliding down her face.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Emily asked, JJ nodded.

"I can't not work this case, you understand right?" JJ asked.

"Of course I do, you can't just stay here and do nothing, you want to find out who did this to your sister. I won't stand in your way, but you should tell Hotch." Emily said.

"He'll connect the dots." JJ said, but Emily glared at her. "Fine," She sighed, "I'll tell him, but only so that he doesn't ask about it in front of everyone."

"That's good enough for me." Emily said, standing up and walking out of the office. JJ didn't intend on telling Hotch, but she might…

----

"How are you feeling?" Reid whispered to JJ.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You seem upset, I really didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"It's not you." She said, before Reid could ask what was bothering her Hotch walked in and signaled her to present the case. "On the campus of Pen State, five bodies have been found over the course of two months. Beaten, raped, and eventually strangled to death. All blondes in their early twenties, they also all attend Pen State. The latest is Jessica Jareau." JJ said, she hoped no one noticed that they both had the same last name and both had the same initials. Hotch eyed her suspiciously, but he said nothing.

"How far apart where they found?" Morgan asked.

"The second victim, Alyssa Daniels, was found two weeks after the first, Emilee Roster. The third victim, Cheryl Laurence, was found a week and a half later. The fourth, Amy Carmichael was found a week later. And finally Jessica was found six days later." JJ said. "They all go missing within four days of their death, they are all found on the day they were killed."

"He spends some time with them, and yet he doesn't try to hide them well." Reid observed looking at the crime scene photos. He was worried about his girlfriend, he had a hunch that she was related in some way to the last victim, but he would address that later, in private.

"Yeah, he dumps them right out in the open." Morgan said, looking at where the women had been dumped, the first in a class room, the second in the courtyard, the third in her own dorm room, though she had not been killed there, the fourth in the gymnasium, and the fifth on the soccer field.

"Not only that but Emilee Roster was found in her science lab, she was majoring in it. Alyssa Daniels was found in her favorite place to hang out, Cheryl Laurence was found in her dorm room, Amy Carmichael was found in the gymnasium where she would practice for basketball, she had a full ride basketball scholarship, and Jess w- Jessica Jareau was found on the soccer field where she often practices, she also had a full ride scholarship, only it was for soccer, not basketball." JJ informed the team, she hoped no one would notice her little slip up.

"He stalks his victims?" Hotch asked.

"Could be, or he is a student there. I estimate his age to be in his twenties, same as the girls." Reid told his boss.

"Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said, then he stood up and walked out of the room.

-----

"JJ?" Reid asked as he entered her office.

"What?" She snapped.

"JJ talk to me." Spencer pleaded.

"Spence, I can't." She said, she turned away from him when she felt a tear start to run down her face, but Spencer saw it.

"Babe?" He asked.

"She's dead." JJ whispered.

"I know." He said, he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, he rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed.

"She was my best friend, my sister, I loved her." JJ sobbed.

"It's going to be okay." He said.

"She was so excited to meet our child." She said, causing her to sob even more.

"I know, but you need to stay strong, for your other siblings?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, poor Jenna." JJ exclaimed. "Jenna must be devastated." Jenna was JJ and Jess and Jon's little sister. She was sixteen years old, and though had the same long golden hair, the same blue eyes that sparkled, and the same slender body, as her other sisters she was painfully shy, her only friends were her siblings, mostly Jess, and her best friend Amanda.

"That's why you have to be strong, for her." Spencer said, looking at his girlfriend, who nodded.

"I'll try."

------

"Jennifer!" The dean of the school exclaimed when the team arrived at the campus.

"Hey Susan." JJ said, hugging the dean. _She must have been a good student. _Reid thought.

"Susan Devinchi these are agents Prentiss and Reid." She said.

"A pleasure ma'am." Reid said shaking her hand, Emily did the same.

"Sis!" Jonathan Jareau exclaimed when he saw his sister. He looked to be in his early thirties, he was very hansom, at least Emily thought so. His sandy blond hair was cut short, and it was wavy. He had JJ's eyes. He was roughly six feet tall.

"Jon." JJ gasped, hugging her brother tight.

"You okay?" He asked holding her out at arms length, he glanced at her stomach, though he knew not to mention it because JJ had told him that no one, except Garcia and Reid, knew.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling to the best of her ability. He wasn't fooled.

"We'll talk about this later." He said, staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I would like to talk to everyone, and anyone, who found the bodies." JJ informed the dean.

"Of course, you can start with Kyle Howe, Emilee Roster's science teacher." The dean said, pointing towards a classroom.

"Kyle? Kyle's a teacher?" She squeaked.

"He was always a bright one." Susan told her.

"You have no idea." She mumbled.

-------

_She's beautiful, she looks just like my last._ Kyle Howe thought to himself as he saw a beautiful blonde walk into the school, a man and another woman followed her, he watched as she hugged the dean, then the brother of his last victim. _Wait a minute! That's Jen! That bitch, wait a minute, Jessica was her sister? This is too good!_ He thought. It was all her fault, she would pay soon enough, and best of all she was paying emotionally right now. _Soon my beautiful Jennifer, soon you will pay for all the pain you caused me._

--------

**Yeah so I'm kind of evil. Fret not, I will update soon. :)**


	6. Meeting the Family

**Tehe so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Let me see… nope I don't own Criminal Minds, nor any of the characters, only the UnSub, JJ's Family, and the victims.**

**I would like to thank cmhunter, mablereid, ShaileeSue and BeccaWestlifeAddict (update Helpless soon… blood… seeping… REID!!!! Sobs, okay I think I'm done) for your reviews.**

-------

JJ, Emily, and Reid all walked into a near by classroom. When they entered the room a man stood up and greeted them. He was about six feet tall, he had long dark brown, almost black hair, and cold icy blue eyes. He smiled broadly but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Reid had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Jen? Jennifer Jareau?" The guy asked, hugging her tightly. The hair of the back or Reid's neck stood straight up, he did not like this guy touching his girlfriend.

"Hey Kyle." She said smiling. Something happened between them, Spencer planned to find out what. "We came to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, sure. Ask away." He said, Emily looked at Reid, she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Actually JJ and I were going to go do, something, Emily why don't you stay here and ask this gentleman a few questions." Reid said, JJ gaped at him but she didn't say anything.

"Sure, want to meet up in a hour out front." Emily said, JJ and Reid left the room.

"Spence what was that about?" JJ asked once they were out in the hallway.

"JJ I need you to promise me you'll be careful around him, okay?" Reid said, grabbing her arms and shaking her gently.

"Spence I can take care of myself." She said, she could see the concern in his eyes.

"JJ just trust me okay? Try to say clear of him. Please? For me?" Spencer asked.

"I promise." She sighed.

"That's my girl." He said, smiling, "Are you really okay with this case?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed, he could see the tears in her eyes. "We need to go talk to my family." She said.

"Let someone else do that." He said.

"No, I need to talk to them, I understand, because I lost her too." She said, a tear running down her face. Reid pulled her into his arms. "I talked to her just last week." She whispered.

"I know." He said, he kissed the top of her head.

"Well we better get to it." She said pulling out of his arms.

"Yeah." He said, and they headed for the door.

------

_The bitch! She thinks she can replace me with that nerdy little bastard?_ Kyle thought to himself, he was ignoring Agent Prentiss' questions and watching the two _lovebirds_ hug in the hallway. He couldn't believe that skinny bastard had the nerve to put his hands on his Jennifer.

"Mr. Howe?" Emily asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I just spaced for a minute." He said, smiling at her. She eyed him suspiciously but she didn't say anything.

-------

"Jen!" Jenna gasped when she saw who was at the door. She threw herself into her sister's arms.

"Hey Jenna." JJ said, holding back tears, she rubbed her sister's back as she sobbed.

"I miss her." She sobbed.

"I know, we'll find who killed her." JJ assured her sister, holding her out at arms length.

"Who's this?" Jenna asked, looking Spencer up and down.

"Down girl, he's mine." She said, wrapping her arm around him.

"This is the guy? It's a pleasure to meet you, at first when I heard you got my sister pregnant I was mad at you, but I could change my mind." She said, shaking Spencer's hand. "I'm Jenna."

"Spencer." He said shyly.

"Mom, Jen and her boyfriend are here." Jenna called.

"Jen?" A voice asked tearfully from up a flight of stairs.

"Hey mom." JJ said, hugging her mother. Laura Jareau was roughly five foot three, with the same golden blonde hair as her children. Instead of blue eyes though, she had green eyes. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Jen, she-she's gone." Her mother sobbed.

"I know mom." JJ said. "Mom this is the guy I was telling you about, Spencer Reid." She said, pulling out of her mother's death hold.

"A pleasure Mrs. Jareau." Spencer said.

"Please call me Laura." She said, sniffing slightly.

"O-okay." He said nervously, he hated having to meet JJ's parents under this situation.

"Charles! JJ's here." She called into the house. "Come in, you must be freezing." She said, gesturing in the door. They walked into the entrance way, about twenty feet in front of him was a stair case. To his right was an arch that led to the living room, on the opposite side there was another arch that led to a dining area. All of the walls were a pale color, and the entire house had mahogany hard wood floors. It was dark outside now, so there were laps on all around the house, the orange glow was very cozy.

"Jen? Who is this?" He asked, looking Reid up and down, he nodded in approval.

"Hey Daddy." She said wrapping her arms around the man, who appeared to be in his late forties, he was roughly six feet six inches tall. He had kind blue eyes and grey, almost white, hair. His eyes were slightly red from crying.

"You must be Spencer." He said grabbing Spencer's hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Yes sir." He said smiling shyly.

"At first when my daughter told me she had gone and gotten herself pregnant I was furious." He said.

"You have every right to be angry." Spencer said, looking down at his shoes.

"I wasn't finished, you are probably the most decent man she has brought home. Some of them were just outrageous. You seem like the kind of man I want for my daughter." He said.

"T-thank you, s-sir." He stuttered, he was starting to resemble a strawberry

"I am sorry, but this isn't a purely social call." JJ said sadly.

"Jennifer." Her mother gasped.

"Sorry mom, I wanted to be the one to ask you guys a few questions." JJ said.

"Better you than some stranger huh?" Laura asked, tears reappearing in her eyes.

"At least stay here. Please?" Jenna begged from where she sat on the couch, tears running down her face. "I need you here." She whispered.

"Jenna, I'm on a case, you know I can't." JJ said, her sister nodded and her tears started falling faster. "Jenna I'm really sorry." JJ said sitting down next to her sister, she put her arm around her.

"Perhaps we could call Hotch and tell him we're be back tomorrow? It is a long drive." Reid said. Charles Jareau looked at him thankfully.

"Uh," JJ said, she looked at her sister, then her parents, "sure, why not?" She asked. Jenna smiled thankfully at Reid. 'Thank you' she mouthed. 'No problem' he mouthed back, Charlie was thrilled to see his daughter's boyfriend getting along so well with Jenna, especially in her time of pain.

"I'll go call him." Reid said excusing himself from the room. He walked back a few moments later, he looked upset.

"Spence, what's wrong?" JJ asked, standing up to come to his side.

"Someone attacked Emily, she's going to be okay, she took a hit to the head, they're keeping her over night for observation." Reid said. "I'm afraid we have to go back to the campus, right now actually."

"Okay, yeah." JJ said, "Sorry guys."

"No problem sweetheart." Laura said hugging her daughter.

"Bye Jen, promise to come back tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"I have to. Don't worry I'll make sure to spend some time with you tomorrow okay sweetie?" JJ asked, hugging her sister.

"Deal." Her sister said smiling.

"Honey why are you still working? In this line of work, I'd like to have a word with your boss." Her father said.

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant." JJ informed him.

"Jen, your almost four months pregnant." Her mother said.

"Yeah mom, I know, I haven't told my boss yet, I am telling him after this case." She said, her parents both looked at her with disapproval, but they let it go.

"Jen, where are you going?" Jon asked, entering the house.

"One of our friends got hit over the head. We have to go." JJ told her brother.

"Not the cute brunette?" He asked.

"Emily?" JJ and Reid both squeaked.

"Yeah, her." He said, dreamily.

"Yeah, that's the one who got hit over the head." JJ said, annoyed with her brother.

"Let me come with you?" He begged.

"Jon…" JJ said.

"Please?" He asked.

"No Jon, I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking out the door.

"Jen!" He called after her.

"Goodbye Jon." She said, laughing to herself. It was just like old times, minus Jess, oh god, she felt like she was going to faint.

"JJ you okay?" Reid asked, grabbing her arm to steady her. She nodded.

"I was just thinking." She whispered.

"About?" He asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Jon and I, it was just like old times." She said. "Minus Jess." She whispered, tears sliding down her face.

"Oh JJ." He said, pulling her into his arms.

--------

"Charlie, Charlie come here!" Laura whispered loudly.

"What, what?" He asked walking in the door, Jenna and Jon on his heals.

"Oh look at them!" Jenna squealed at the sight of her sister's boyfriend pulling JJ into his arms as she cried on his shoulder.

"Sh!" Everyone whispered loudly.

"Their too cute." She said quietly, "Jess would have loved to see this." She whispered sadly. Jon put an arm around his little sister's shoulders.

"Everyone look busy!" Laura exclaimed when they pulled away and they both looked towards the window in the dining room. They all dispersed throughout the house.

---------

"JJ, someone's watching us." Reid said smiling, he could see JJ's family spying on them.

"Who?" She whispered franticly.

"Your family." He said chuckling.

"Oh I could kill them." She said pulling out of his arms and looking towards the window.

"It's okay, it's the sort of family I've always wanted." He said still smiling.

"This is not funny." She said.

"It's nice to see family's that are so close knit." He said.

"You were close to you mom right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah when she remembered me." Spencer said.

"Oh Spence." She said, cupping his face in her hands. She leaned in and kissed him passionately until they both needed oxygen. "They were watching us again!" She moaned.

"We were making out on the front lawn, of course they were watching us." He said chuckling.

"Let's get out of here." She said, glancing back at the house.

"Okay." He said walking towards the car.

--------

After an hour of driving they were almost to the hospital.

"Oh I just remembered, I need to stop at the campus, I'll catch a ride to the hospital with Susan." JJ said.

"I don't know…" Reid said.

"Sweetie, trust me, please." JJ pleaded.

"Alright, as long as you are with Susan at all times." Reid said.

"Scouts honor." JJ said. He waited until Susan walked outside before he allowed her to even leave the car. _Ever since he found out I was pregnant he has been just too protective._ She complained to herself.

"Why wouldn't he let you out without me here?" Susan asked once Spencer had pulled away.

"Well I recently found out I was pregnant…" She began to say, she was interrupted by Susan's squeals of joy.

"Oh congratulations sweetheart!" Susan said, hugging her.

"Most of the team doesn't know yet." She told her old dean.

"My lips are sealed." She promised.

"I knew I could trust you, I kind of want to be alone now." She said, heading towards the soccer field.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"To say goodbye." JJ answered.

"Okay, come say goodbye before you leave." Susan said.

"I will." JJ said. Then she headed off to the field. After sobbing for a half an hour she started to shiver.

"It's cold out here isn't it?" Kyle asked, JJ jumped a little her hand on her gun. "Whoa, whoa, whoa it's just me." He said.

"Kyle don't you ever do that again! I could have shot you." She said as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Sorry." He said. "May I see that?" He asked.

"See what?" She asked.

"Your gun, I just want to look at it." Kyle said.

"Um, sure I guess." She said, she took the bullets out of the gun. "Here you go." She said, handing it to him. The last thing she remembered was the barrel of the gun coming towards her head.

-----

_Ah the suspense. Yes I do realize I am evil. Don't worry I will update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	7. It's My Fault Baby

**Nope, I still don't own Criminal Minds, if I did this story would be more than just a fan fiction story.**

**I would like to thank ShaileeSue and mablereid for your reviews. They make me happy. **

**-----**

"Hey baby girl what you got for me?" Morgan asked into his cell phone.

"_Derek where's Jayje?"_ Penelope asked franticly.

"She's with Reid, why?" Morgan asked.

"_Jessica Jareau, is JJ's sister."_ Penelope told Morgan. Just then Reid arrived in the station, _without _JJ.

"Pen could you hold on just a minute." Morgan said, he walked over to Reid. "Hey man, where's JJ?" He asked.

"At the collage." Reid said, "Why?"

"Did you know our latest victim is JJ's younger sister?" Morgan asked.

"Was, and yes." Reid said.

"How'd you kn…" Morgan asked, but Reid interrupted him.

"We went and talked to the family, it's not hard to tell they're a family." Reid told him.

"_Derek!" _Penelope yelled into the phone, both Morgan and Reid stared at the phone.

"Yeah baby girl?" He asked.

"_I have to go, make sure you talk to Hotch."_ Penelope said, then the line went dead.

"Dr. Reid?" A voice from behind him asked.

"Yes?" Reid asked turning around. "Hey Susan, what are you doing here? Where's JJ?" He asked.

"That's the thing, I told her to say goodbye before she left…" Susan began to say but Reid cut her off.

"You left her alone!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"Susan, where's JJ now?" He asked franticly.

"I don't know." The dean hiccupped.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" Reid asked.

"I looked all over for her, I can't find her!" She sobbed.

"What?" Morgan asked, "Reid you alright man?" He asked when he saw that Reid had suddenly turned sickly white. Reid pulled out his cell phone.

"_Penelope Garcia." _ Garcia said, she sounded preoccupied.

"Penelope I need you to hack into the video feed at the collage." He said, then he turned to Susan. "Where on campus did she go?" He asked.

"The soccer field, she wanted to say goodbye." Susan sniffed.

"Look for JJ on any of the video's at, or around the soccer field for the last half an hour." Reid said.

"_No problem sweet cheeks, just one second."_ Garcia said, Reid could hear the clatter of the keyboard then he heard Garcia gasped. _"Reid." _She whispered.

"Please tell me she's okay? Please!" He pleaded.

"_I'm sorry baby boy, it appears…" _Garcia whispered.

"What does the guy look like Penelope." Reid demanded, fighting back tears.

"About six feet tall, dark hair, in his late twenties early thirties… hold on let me run my face recognition software…" She said, he heard her typing away again, he sat down in the nearest chair. "His name is Kyle Howe." Garcia said.

"I knew it!" Reid exclaimed. "Garcia find out where he took her, look everywhere! ANYWHERE!" He said.

"Reid, you okay man. Took who where? Talk to me." Morgan said.

"_Right on it, and baby boy? They're going to be okay." _Garcia said.

"I hope your right." He said.

"Reid what's going on?" Morgan demanded.

"I-I need t-to fi-find H-Hotch." Reid stuttered, he stood up to go find Hotch, Morgan watched him run through the station, almost falling a few times. "H-Hotch." Reid gasped.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, seeing his youngest agent paler that he had ever seen him.

"I-it's JJ… she… I left her… She wanted to say goodbye… Kyle…" He said, he couldn't finish though because he started sobbing he fell back onto the floor.

"Reid?" Rossi asked.

"It's all my fault!" He said, looking up from were he was sitting.

"What is?" Hotch asked, kneeling down next to Reid.

"Kyle Howe's the unsub, he has JJ." Reid sniffed. "Garcia is trying to see where he took her." Reid said.

"We'll find her." Rossi said. Hotch helped Reid to his feet.

"Hotch." Reid said to his boss, who was heading out the door.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around.

"She's, uh, pregnant." Reid said, staring at his shoes.

"What?" Hotch asked, Rossi took two steps back because of the furry in Hotch's eyes.

"I told her she needed to tell you, she said she would after this case…" Reid said, his voice trailed off. He looked up at his boss.

"Who knew about this other than you?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia." He said.

"Anyone else?" Hotch asked, if he was a cartoon character steam would be coming out of his ears.

"No sir." Reid said.

"You're sure?" Hotch asked. "Reid how could you be so stupid! I know you knew it was dangerous!"

"Hotch I'm really sorry. I swear if I had known this would happen I wouldn't let her leave the house." Reid said.

"You never stop and think! Why would you leave her alone?" Hotch yelled.

"I told her not to go anywhere alone! I made her promise she would stay with Susan!" Reid yelled back, tears were streaming down his face. _Please let her be okay, I can't live without her! _He pleaded silently.

-----

JJ jolted awake when the car hit a bump in the road. Everything was completely dark. She was surprised to find her hands and feet were not tied, so she felt around, she realized she was in the trunk of a car. _Oh shit. _She thought, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what Jess had gone through… if Jess had laid in this very truck, terrified, wishing someone would come and save her. JJ let her hand rest on her abdomen. "Please God, if you're out there, let me get through this so that this baby can live to see the light of day." She whispered past her tears. Suddenly she felt the car come to a stop, she scooted to the furthest corner of the trunk, which wasn't very far.

"Hey there beautiful." Kyle said when he opened the lid of the trunk.

"Kyle, why?" She asked looking at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Because all I ever did was love you! You broke my heart!" He yelled.

"You killed all those women because of what happened when we graduated?" She asked, she couldn't believe it. "You killed my sister." She whispered.

"She had to pay for your mistakes, they all did. Now it's your turn." Kyle said dragging JJ out of the trunk by her arms. She fell to the ground with a thud. She held back a whimper of pain when she hit the ground, her head hurt, a lot. She rolled up into a ball. "Get up." He said, he didn't yell, he merely sounded annoyed. Kyle grabbed her hair and pulled her up off of the ground. She cried out and clawed at his hands he pulled out a knife and put it to her back. "Walk." He said once he got her up on her feet.

"Please Kyle, let me make this up to you, please don't kill me." She pleaded, she didn't want to die, but that wasn't why she begged the unsub, she wanted her child to be born, she didn't want her parents to loose two daughters from the same killer in the same week, she didn't want Spencer to have to deal with her death. She stumbled her way towards a cabin, which was surrounded by woods. _Just my luck. _She thought.

"Shut up you stupid Bitch, it's too late for an apology. Besides I'm not going to kill you, but I'll make you wish I had."

-----

"Morgan." Morgan said, answering his phone.

"_I lost them." _She said, holding back tears.

"Baby girl we'll find her." Morgan said. He was not aware of JJ's pregnancy.

"_I hope you're right, for the babies sake." _Garcia said a tear streamed down her face.

"Garcia, what baby?" Morgan asked, looking towards where Rossi, Hotch, and Reid were all talking.

"_Jayje is pregnant." _Garcia told him.

"Reid got her pregnant?" He asked.

"_Yeah, how'd you know?" _She asked.

"Prentiss and I heard them, uh, having sex in the bathroom one night on the plane." Morgan said.

"_What if we don't find her… my baby boy…" _She choked.

"Baby Girl we'll find her, I promise." Morgan said.

"_Yeah."_

-----

"Hey guys." Emily smiled at the sight of her friends later that night, all of them were there, except JJ. "Where's JJ?" She asked.

"She's missing." Reid chocked.

"Oh my god." She said, a tear sliding down her face. "Reid are you okay?" She asked sitting up in the hospital bed, she didn't need to be in the bed, or even in the hospital, but the hospital wanted to keep her to make sure she didn't have a concussion. Reid nodded weakly.

"She's pregnant." He whispered, Emily's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, Reid." She said, looking at Reid compassionately. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, we thought we should tell you. I got to go tell JJ's parents." Reid said turning around towards the door.

"You shouldn't go alone." Emily said.

"Well your not going." Hotch said, just then the nurse talked in.

"Actually she can leave right now, at first we thought her injuries might be severe, turns out it's really nothing." The nurse said.

"Thank god!" Emily said sighing.

"What made you change your mind?" Hotch asked the nurse.

"We preformed an MRI, she's fine." The nurse said.

"Let me go with Reid." Emily offered standing up.

"I don't know." Rossi said.

"I could use the company." Reid said, smiling thankfully at her.

"Alright, I don't want her in the field anyways." Hotch said.

"Well Reid just let me get dressed and we'll go." Emily said.

"Sure."

-----

"Now Emily remember they just lost their other daughter just yesterday, let me do all the talking okay?" Reid said.

"Sure, are they nice?" She asked.

"The nicest." Reid said, smiling weekly. He climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the door. Emily was on his heels.

"Spencer!" Jenna said, hugging her sister's boyfriend. "What are you doing here, it's two am? Where's Jen?" She asked, looking at him.

"Jenna, uh…" He started to say then Jon walked up.

"Hey Spencer, what are you doing here?" Jon asked.

"Jon, Jenna, this is SSA Emily Prentiss." Reid said, Emily gave a small wave. "May we come in?" He asked.

"Of course!" Jenna said, pulling him in by the arm. She had never had any friends other than her sisters, brother and one friend outside of the family. This guy seemed to understand what it was like to be an outsider, it helped that he was really cute too. Emily followed Reid and JJ's little sister into the house. "Mom! Dad! Spencer's here!" She called.

"Spencer what are you doing here? Where's Jen?" Laura asked. "Who's this."

"SSA Emily Prentiss these are JJ's parents Charles and Laura Jareau." Reid said.

"Hi." Charles and Laura both said.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked.

"You guys should take a seat." Emily said, when she did she saw every one of the Jareau's eyes fill with distress. Jenna instantly began sobbing uncontrollably. Since she was right next to Spencer he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why is this happening to us?"

"I don't know." Spencer said, "We'll find her, I promise." He looked around at the Jareau's, Laura was sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Charles had tears streaming down his face. Jon was also crying.

"I should have let you tell them." Emily said.

"You technically didn't tell them, they just inferred what was going on, which was correct." Spencer said. Jenna laughed at him. "What?"

"She said you were an odd person." Jenna said, smiling through her tears. "The baby." She whispered, new sobs wrenched her body. Jon stepped up and took his sister from Spencer's arms. Spencer knew he wasn't being rude, he knew he needed his sister in his arms for comfort.

"Can you stay here? Please?" Jenna begged.

"I don't know, I have to be with the team so that I can find your sister and our future child." He said, he couldn't stop his tears from falling down his face.

"Please." She whispered desperately.

"It is late. We shouldn't be driving this late." Emily reasoned.

"If it's okay with Hotch and Mr. and Mrs. Jareau." Spencer said, looking at them.

"That would be great." Charles said.

"I'll go call Hotch." Emily said, excusing herself from the room. When she came back she nodded. Spencer wanted more than anything to bring JJ back to her family, he wanted more that anything to hold her in his arms again.

------

JJ watched as Kyle shackled her feet to the floor. Her hands weren't handcuffed, which was weird. At least she thought so.

"You stay here like a good girl, understand?" He asked. "What do you know about being a good girl anyways?" He shouted.

"I'll be good, I promise, I'll just sit here." She said.

"Good, because I need to go get some food and clothes and hair dye." He said.

"Okay." She whispered. Once he left she rested up against the wall. A tear slid down her face, she had never felt so alone or helpless in her entire life. She rested her hand on her stomach. "Baby I'm sorry, I don't know if I can do this. If we don't make it just know that it was my fault, okay?" She said to her unborn child. _God I am talking to the child, it can't even really hear me yet. _She thought to herself. _I must be going crazy, must be the stress. _Despite the fact that she knew she was insane for talking to a child who probably didn't have eardrums yet she did it anyways, until she finally fell asleep.

-----

**Okay so here's the next chapter!!! Please tell me what you think, it's nice to know what my readers think of the chapters I write, because I write to please. :) **

**The next chapter will me some Spencer and the Jareau family bonding. Mostly Jenna because she just lost one sister and might loose another and she and Spencer are a lot alike. I don't know we'll see tomorrow won't we?**


	8. Will the Baby Make it?

**Much to my chagrin I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank ShaileeSue and mablereid for your reviews. They bring smiles to my face. **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

------

"Hey Spencer." Jenna said, Spencer and Emily had been here for almost two hours. Despite how late it was no one in the house could sleep. Except for Emily, she was asleep in the guest bedroom.

"Hey." He whispered, looking up at the teenage girl.

"How are you?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch where he sat.

"I don't know. I keep thinking I could have stopped this from happening if I had just gone to Hotch and told him she was pregnant, or if I had insisted on staying with her at the campus. She would still be in my arms right now." He confessed, fighting back tears. Jenna rested her hand on his arm.

"Like you told me, we'll find her." She said.

"The question now is, will the baby survive." Jon said, startling both Spencer and Jenna.

"What?" Jenna squeaked. "How can you say something like that?" She yelled.

"He's right." Spencer said sadly.

"How can you say that! You can't just give up!" Jenna yelled. The sound of their youngest daughter yelling made Laura and Charles come running into the room, they stopped in the doorway to see what was going on before they addressed the situation.

"We're not giving up, but we have to face the possibility that the stress could cause her to loose the baby. Also Kyle could possibility beat her, also causing her to loose the baby." Spencer said, Laura and Charles looked at him with disbelief.

"Who ever said she was going to loose the baby?" Laura asked angrily.

"Jon." Jenna said, glaring at her older brother.

"Jonathan Michael Jareau!" His mother yelled.

"It's true mom." He said.

"Jon, why don't you go to bed." Charles said, the tone of his voice said not to question him. Jon turned around and walked down the hallway to his old bedroom.

"Jenna your sister and her baby are going to come home safely." Charles assured his daughter.

"Sure." Jenna said.

------

JJ woke up from the sound of the door banging open.

"I see you were a good girl." He said, smirking. "Well as good as you can be."

"Yeah." She whispered, looking up at him fearfully.

"I don't know if blonde is really my color but it'll do." He said, pulling the hair bleach out of a bag.

"You're dyeing your hair?" She asked.

"Yep." He said, he turned and walked out of the room. After a little while she could smell the bleach in the air. An hour later she heard water running. When he walked back in she could barely recognize him. His long dark hair was cut short and it was almost as blonde as her brothers, he had even dyed his eyebrows. Despite the label on the box that said 'DO NOT USE HAIRDYE ON EYEBROWS'.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She asked when Kyle walked up to her and started to undo her buttons on her pants.

"Shh, you'll enjoy this." He said pulling off her shirt.

-----

"What is he doing to Jen?" Jenna asked Spencer, she lie in her bed while Spencer sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know." Spencer said, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Don't lie to me, you know what he is doing to her, you just don't want to tell me. Don't baby me. I need to know." Jenna said.

"From what we know he beats them, r-rapes them, then he strangles them, a little at a time." He whispered, a tear slid down Jenna's face.

"Do you think she'll make it?" She chocked.

"She's strong, she'll make it." Emily said from the doorway, startling Spencer and Jenna.

"Hey Emily." Spencer said sadly.

"You're sure? What about the baby? Is what Jon said true?" Jenna asked, looking at Spencer, then Emily, then back again.

"What did Jon say?" Emily asked looking at Spencer.

"He said that we would find her but the question now was will the baby make it." Jenna said sadly.

"He said that?" Emily gasped, Jenna nodded.

"Spencer also told me that he was right, that stress or…" She started to say, but she couldn't finish.

"Reid." Emily said.

"I didn't mean to upset her it's just… you know how I am…" He said.

"Okay, Reid you go get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow. Jenna don't you worry about your sister, we'll bring her home safely." Emily said, Reid got up and left the room to find someplace to sleep.

------

"That was amazing!" Kyle exclaimed, pulling his pants back on. "I think I will keep you around for a while." He said, leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry he invaded your space baby." She said to her stomach. She pulled her pants back on and scooted across the floor to get her shirt, which Kyle had thrown all the way into the other corner. _The cold can't be good for the baby. _She thought, pulling the shirt back over her head. Once she was fully dressed she leaned up against the wall. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone even knew she was missing, and if they did, how would her parents react? She wasn't quite sure when she fell to sleep, but she didn't care, her mind was the only place she felt safe.

-----

**Cheesy ending I know, but I was in a hurry because I have to go to the gym, busy day. I don't know if I can update tomorrow because I am going to a Detroit Pistons game. Sorry. **


	9. I Can't Live Without You

**Nope, I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

**As you can probably guess I am forever grateful to mabelreid, ShaileeSue, BeccaWestlifeAddict and nic.heart.FF for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Okay so I did have time to update today! YAY! This chapter might be short though because I have to go raid my closets and drawers to try to find my Detroit Pistons shirt for the game tonight… you would think t-shirts wouldn't be the attire for box seats (my dad won a drawing) but last year when we went that is what everyone wore…**

**-----**

"Reid, Reid wake up, we have to go." Emily said, shaking Reid awake, he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Morning already? I slept for like five minutes!" He moaned.

"You've been sleeping for five hours actually." Emily said.

"You let me sleep in 'til nine?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep, come on, the Jareau's want us to have some breakfast before we leave." Emily said, walking through the arch at the east side of the room, which led to a hallway that had more bedrooms, and a kitchen. Reid got up off the couch and headed for the hallway too, though instead of going to the kitchen like Emily did, he turned right and went down to Jenna's room.

"Hello?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." A small voice called.

"Hey, wow you don't look to good!" Reid said, walking into the room. Jenna was lying in her bed, her eyes were almost sealed shut from all the gunk, caused by her crying the night before.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a woman first thing in the morning." She said.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah, my older sister was murdered two days ago, then my _other _older _pregnant _sister gets kidnapped by the same guy. God only knows if I'm next! So yeah, never better." She said sarcastically.

"You're not next, he kidnaps collage students." Reid said.

"Jen wasn't a collage student." Jenna reminded him.

"Well… hey have you ever heard of Kyle Howe?" He asked.

"Kyle? Yeah of course I have. Kyle was Jen's best friend growing up. He was in love with her, but she wasn't interested. Jess never met him though, I don't know why. How do you know?" Jenna asked, looking at Reid.

"Did something happen to cause Kyle to be angry with your sister?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah maybe. Shortly before they graduated Jen told him she loved him, as a brother, but he took it the other way. Then after the graduation ceremony he caught her making out with this guy, I forget his name, anyways Kyle was pissed." Jenna said. "Why?"

"We believe, no, we know that Kyle has your sister." Reid said.

"Kyle would never…" Jenna said, looking at Reid with disbelieving eyes.

"He did, do you know where he might take her?" Reid asked.

"His dad owned a cabin in the woods, he took us there sometimes, we would camp, and go fishing, Jen never liked it, but she went anyways. When his dad died I think he gave the cabin to him." Jenna told him.

"Where's the cabin?" He asked franticly.

"I can show you?" Jenna offered.

"Jenna it's too dangerous if he is there. Where is it?" He said, Jenna sighed.

"Let me grab my map." She said, reaching for a map on her desk. She also grabbed a red marker. "This way." She said, drawing a line that led to the cabin. "It's a half an hour drive from here." She told him.

"Thanks." He said, grabbing the map and running to go find Emily.

------

"Reid slow down, what? You…? Okay, we'll be there in an hour." Hotch said into the phone.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked.

"We might know where Kyle has JJ." Hotch said, "Round up everyone, get SWAT, meet me outside in five minutes."

"Okay." Morgan said, running out the door.

------

"Why are you guys just sitting around here? You could already have Jen by now!" Laura asked furiously.

"We have to wait for the rest of the team, we don't have the proper gear, we're no help to JJ if we get shot." Reid told her.

"Yeah well still! Who knows what he's doing to my baby girl! For all you know she could be dead right now!" Laura yelled.

"He keeps them for four days, alive." Reid said.

"If he lays one finger on my daughter…" She said.

"Believe me I understand, you don't think I don't want to just go charging in there! I do. I love JJ, and I want her home safely, child and all! In order to do that I have to wait for everyone to get here." Reid said angrily.

"He's right mom." Jon said.

"I'm still not talking to you." She informed her son.

"I was upset! I didn't mean it! But we do have to prepare…" He started to say, but he stopped when his mom punched him in the face.

"God damn it stop saying that! She has to make it! The baby has to make it!" Laura yelled.

"Yeah." Jon said, he turned and left the room, holding the left side of his face. Jenna watched the scene in front of her, tears streaming down her face.

"Reid, they're here." Emily said, they both ran out the door and jumped into the SUV, Reid promised on his way out the door that he would call them as soon as JJ was in his arms.

"How are you doing man?" Morgan asked once they were speeding down the road, they had the sirens on, for now.

"I just want JJ to be okay." He said.

"She will be." Morgan assured him.

"Yeah."

-----

"Do you hear sirens?" He asked JJ, startling her awake.

"Maybe there's a fire, there is no way they can find this cabin." She said, right then the sirens stopped, they sounded a few miles off. She hoped it was the team.

"I guess you were right." He said.

"P-please n-not ag-again." She sobbed when Kyle started to walk towards her, unbuttoning his pants.

"You liked it last time." He said, his pants falling to the floor.

"I-I…" She stuttered.

"Just shut up." He said ripping off her shirt.

"P-ple-please." She sobbed he backhanded her.

"I'm going to do what ever the hell I want to, so just shut up and take it little Ms. FBI!" He yelled. She nodded. _Please let those sirens be for me. _She pleaded. _Spence I want to live! I want to have our child together! I don't want to die here, in the woods! Spence save me! Please! _

-----

"She's in there." Hotch whispered after peeking in the window, what he had seen infuriated him. Kyle lie on top of her, they were both naked; he could see that JJ was crying hysterically.

"Hotch what is he doing to her?" Reid asked, he could see the fury in his boss's eyes.

"She's alive." He said, avoiding the young agents question.

"Is everyone in place?" Reid asked angrily.

"Yes, on my count." Hotch said, he counted down with his fingers and Morgan kicked in the door.

"FBI freeze!" Morgan yelled. They entered a door where they saw Kyle holding a gun to JJ's head.

"P-pl-please d-don't k-kill me!" She sobbed.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Kyle said.

"Kyle I know what JJ did, okay? I know what it's like to be rejected, everyone has been rejected at one time or another, do you see me going around killing every girl that ever rejected me?" Reid reasoned. "Just let her go." He said. JJ began to struggle in Kyle's arms.

"Stop wiggling." Kyle whispered into JJ's ear. She wouldn't.

"Kyle please?" Reid whispered.

"You want the squirmy bitch? Fine take her." He said, throwing JJ to the floor. She let out a little cry of pain before she lye motionless on the floor. Morgan charged at Kyle, tackling the naked bastard to the floor.

"JJ, JJ baby talk to me?" Reid said, kneeling down next to his girlfriend. "Hotch she's not responding!" He yelled desperately. "JJ please baby." He said pulling her into his lap. "Please!" He sobbed.

"She's got a pulse." Hotch said, touching her neck. "We need to put some clothes on her or something, the cold isn't good for her or the baby."

"Her clothes are over here!" Emily said, grabbing the pile of clothes in the corner. She ran back over to Reid's side and helped him pull the blue t-shirt over her head.

"JJ, baby, come on wake up. Please." Reid pleaded.

"I think she hit her head." Hotch said.

"Please wake up! I can't live without you!"

------

**I'm evil I know! Please review? I don't know if the families interaction was realistic of not, tell me what you think! **

**I will update soon! I promise! **


	10. Nightmares

**I still don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank BeccaWestlifeAddict, withoutatracegirl, ShaileeSue, and mabelreid for your reviews. **

**----**

"Please baby, please wake up, please, I love you!" Spencer sobbed, cradling JJ's limp body in his arms.

"Reid the ambulance will be here in ten minutes." Hotch informed him. Reid nodded.

"Come on JJ, I know you can hear me, please wake up! Please baby please!" Reid sobbed, pressing his cheek to JJ's forehead.

"Hotch is she going to be okay?" Emily asked Hotch, she watched Reid holding JJ, sobbing uncontrollably, she prayed for his sake, and the Jareau family, that she makes it.

"She just hit her head is all." Hotch said, but he wasn't so sure the baby would make it.

"Where's the woman?" A medic asked, running into the house with a stretcher.

"There." Hotch said, pointing at the limp blonde in the distraught genius's arms.

"JJ please wake up, do it for me!" He sobbed.

"Sir, we're ready to take her." One of the medics said.

"Please let me stay with her." Reid begged as they laid his girlfriend on the stretcher. The medic looked at Hotch, who nodded.

"Yes sir, you can." The medic said.

"You should know she is almost four months pregnant." Reid informed the medic, brushing some of JJ's blonde hair out of her beautiful, almost lifeless, face. The medic nodded, then they all ran out the door. The BAU team fell in behind the ambulance.

"JJ come on just open those beautiful eyes I love so much, please?" Reid reasoned.

"Sir, you need to move." A woman told him impatiently. Reid did as he was told. _Please baby, I can't live without you. _Spencer thought as he watched the paramedics work on her.

"Spence?" JJ croaked. She screamed when she saw the male medic leaning over her. "Get away! Please don't hurt me!" She sobbed.

"JJ it's okay, he's here to help you." Reid said, pushing past the medics to comfort JJ. When he knelt down next to her she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "It's okay baby, it's okay." He said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Spencer the baby!" She sobbed.

"Listen JJ I know you don't want anyone to touch you right now but in order to make sure that our child is okay you need to trust me and let these people touch you." Spencer said.

"No! No please! Please no!" JJ sobbed, grabbing Spencer tighter.

"I'll be right here, I promise." He said.

"No!" JJ screamed when Spencer tried to pull away, it broke his heart to see her so upset and scared, but he knew he needed to let the medics work for the babies health.

"JJ, it's for the babies own good." Spencer said, that sealed the deal. She let go of him, but she would not let go of his hand. He watched tears stream down her face whenever a male medic would come near her.

"We need an ultrasound stat!" The medic said opening the back of the ambulance when they arrived at the hospital. When the BAU team climbed out of their SUV they all sighed in relief when they saw JJ was awake. Relief turned into sorrow for their friend when they saw the fear in her eyes whenever a man came within twenty feet of her.

"Sir you can't come with her." The same female medic said.

"No please! Spencer don't leave me alone!" JJ screamed. The female medic looked at the male one, who nodded.

"Fine, you can come, only to keep her calm though." The female sighed. Spencer followed at they wheeled JJ towards a room. Once they were in the room a doctor came in with an ultrasound machine. He came to the bedside and started to pull JJ's shirt up in order to give her an ultrasound.

"No please don't!" JJ sobbed, clawing at the doctor. Spencer sat down on the bed and pulled the sobbing JJ into his arms. "Don't let him hurt me." She begged.

"He won't hurt you." Spencer assured her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"He was pulling up my shirt!" JJ protested.

"Yes JJ, he was, only enough to expose your stomach. He needs to do that to make sure the baby is okay." Spencer said.

"No one explained to me what the situation is here." The doctor said, looking at Spencer with apologetic eyes.

"She is an FBI agent who was abducted about seventeen hours ago. She was raped and she hit her head. She is four months pregnant." Spencer informed the doctor.

"Oh." The doctor said. "Ma'am I am Dr. Wayne, I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure the baby is okay. Is this the father?"

"Yes." JJ said pulling away from Spencer to look at the doctor. He had kind blue eyes, dark hair, and a scratch on his face from one of her fingernails. She pulled Spencer closer when she saw the doctor.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"He, he has blue eyes and dark brown hair." JJ whispered.

"He's not him JJ, he's here to help." Spencer said, JJ reluctantly lie back on the bed and allowed the doctor to pull up her shirt and rub jelly on it.

"Everything is looking good, your child is going to be okay." The doctor said, smiling at the young blonde.

"Really?" She asked, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Yes really." The doctor said.

"Spencer look!" She said, this was the first time she had seen her baby's heartbeat.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor said, excusing himself from the room.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"I thought…" JJ started to say, but she couldn't finish. Spencer pulled her into his arms.

"We're going to be okay." He said.

-----

"Excuse me, we're here about Agent Jareau." Hotch said, walking up to the nurse's station.

"Jennifer Jareau?" A nurse asked. Hotch nodded. "A doctor is in there right now, when he comes out you can go see her."

"Thank you." Hotch said walking back to where the team was waiting.

"Where is she?" Laura asked, running into the waiting room. Charles, Jon, and Jenna were all on her heels.

"A doctor is in there right now." Hotch informed them.

"Is she okay? Is my sister okay?" Jenna asked desperately.

"I don't know she hit her head pretty hard. She's awake now though." Emily said.

"What did he do to her?" Jenna asked tearfully.

"We don't know." Emily said.

"Don't baby me! He raped her didn't he! He beat her didn't he! The baby's dead isn't it!" Jenna yelled.

"He did rape her, I don't know if he beat her. I think the baby is okay." Hotch said, laying a hand on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna dropped into a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands. Just then a doctor walked up.

"Jennifer Jareau?" The doctor asked. Everyone stood up.

"Yes?" Hotch asked.

"You should know the baby is fine, she is a little uneasy around men right now." He said, everyone's eyes wandered to the scratch on his face.

"She did that?" Emily asked.

"Yeah she did." He said, smiling slightly.

"Can we see her?" Jenna asked.

"You're all here for her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we're co-workers and friends of hers. Those are her mother, father, and siblings." Hotch said, then he walked up to the doctor and whispered. "They lost their other daughter to the same unsub two days ago."

"Oh god." The doctor said. "Yes you can see her now, but beware she isn't comfortable around men." He said, then he walked away.

"Let's go." Hotch said. Everyone walked quickly down the hall to a room. They walked in without knocking.

"Jen?" Jenna asked, her sister was crying in Spencer's arms.

"Jenna, oh my god, are you okay?" JJ asked, hugging her sister.

"Am _I _okay?" Jenna squeaked.

"Yeah, you lost one sister this week and then you almost lost me." JJ said.

"I'm fine! You're the one who was kidnapped!" Jenna said.

"Yeah." JJ said, Spencer grabbed JJ's hand in his.

"Jen, oh my god baby!" Laura said, wrapping her daughter in a suffocating embrace.

"Mom, I'm fine." JJ said, struggling to get out of her mother's death hold.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered tearfully to Morgan, only Morgan and Spencer heard what she said.

"Guys maybe we should leave them alone." Hotch said to the team.

"Please don't go." JJ said.

"We need to get back to Quantico." Hotch said.

"I'm coming with you." JJ said, she started to climb out of the hospital bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Spencer said, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You heard the doctor, you're staying over night for observation." He said.

"When did he say that?" JJ asked.

"Before he left." Spencer said.

"I can't stay here, not alone." JJ whispered, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"You won't be alone, I'm staying here with you." Spencer said, pulling her into his arms.

"We can say too." Jon offered.

"N-no thanks Jon." JJ said. She didn't want her family to watch her suffer.

"Well we better get going." Charles said, he knew that his daughter wanted to be alone.

"Thanks Daddy." JJ said, she pulled out of Spencer's arms to hug him. She hugged all of her family members, then they left. The BAU team stayed a little while longer.

"So seriously JJ how are you?" Morgan asked.

"I feel like shit." She said leaning back into Spencer's arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Your head hurt?" Spencer asked, JJ nodded.

"I hope I didn't scare you too badly." JJ said, looking up into Spencer's eyes.

"No of cou…" He began to say, but Emily interrupted him.

"You scared the shit out of him, out of all of us." Emily said. "You should have seen the poor kid."

"Emily!" Spencer said angrily.

"Sorry." She said.

"We should go now." Hotch said sternly when he saw JJ start to cry again.

"Yeah." Emily said, she felt horrible about making JJ cry.

"Bye guys!" JJ said, she hugged all of them before they headed out the door. Morgan stayed behind to talk to Spencer.

"You okay man?" He asked. Spencer had pulled JJ back into his arms, though she faced away from him while she began to read a book.

"I thought I was going to loose her." He whispered tearfully, but JJ heard his whisper.

"I thought the same thing." She said turning around in his arms. "But I'm here now right? Our baby is okay, I'm okay." She said, then she sat up straighter and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you." She whispered when she pulled away.

"I love you too, and when we get back you are moving in, or visa versa." He said sternly.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"It doesn't seem write for you to be living on your own after what you went through. I want to be with you every second of ever day." He said. She nodded.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Morgan said. "If you need _anything _give me a call."

"We will." Spencer said. "Thanks Morgan."

"No problem kid." He said, then he turned and left the room.

"I'm going to sleep." JJ said, "Where are you sleeping?"

"Right here." He said laying down in the bed next to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"If it's alright with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need you here right now." She said, she rolled over into his arms. Soon they were both fast asleep.

-----

_**She was back in that room, her feet shackled to the floor. Kyle was on top of her. She kept calling out to Spencer for help, but he never came. Kyle continued to hurt her, she continued to call for Spencer. Eventually everything went dark. **_

Spencer woke up a couple hours later from the sound of JJ calling out his name. She tossed and turned and continued to call out his name.

"JJ, JJ baby wake up." Spencer said, he couldn't bare to see her so scared.

"Get away, get away!" JJ screamed, jolting awake.

"JJ baby, it's Spencer, you're safe." Spencer said pulling her into his arms. She struggled out of his arms and punched him in the face. "JJ it's me! He's gone, he's gone." He said.

"Spence?" She asked.

"It's okay baby, you're safe." He said pulling her into his arms. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"He was going to kill me… I called for you… you never came…" She hiccupped.

"Shh baby it's okay, you're safe now. It was only a dream." He said, it took a while, but he finally got JJ calmed down enough to go back to sleep. _This isn't going to be easy. _

-----

**There's the next chapter! She's okay yay! So is the baby! Aren't I nice? **

**Please tell me what you think, I thought this was a pretty good chapter, but you never know how other people will react. Well bye until tomorrow!**


	11. Rings and Foodfights

**Let me check… nope still don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Again I would like to thank mabelreid, BeccaWestlifeAddict, ShaileeSue, withoutatracegirl, cmhunter, and ros-myers-01 for your reviews.**

**Kevin Lynch will be mentioned in this chapter, I might do a Garica/Kevin pairing in later chapters. In honor of the fact that Nicholas Brendon (The actor who plays Kevin Lynch) has signed as a reoccurring character on Criminal Minds. **

**I would also like to thank my friends at the fanatic message board for supporting my work and bringing smiles to my face. **

**Also, is anyone else having trouble with the website?**

------

"JJ baby, wake up." Spencer said gently shaking his girlfriend awake.

"Spence? What time is it?" She asked, her hair was stiff from sweat. To say the least it had been a long night of nightmares and tears.

"It's almost nine am." He said, "You okay?" He asked, his eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, will he ever get out of my mind?" She asked, her blue eyes welling up with tears.

"Eventually." He said, a tear ran down her face.

"I can't take this! It's only been one night and I am afraid of every man that even glances at me! That and Kyle won't get out of my dreams! I can't close my eyes without seeing his face." She sobbed. Spencer pulled her delicate body into his arms.

"I know what it's like, really I do. I mean I wasn't raped but still, I was hurt emotionally and physically. Let me tell you the one thing I do know for sure, you will get through this, we will get through this. I will never leave your side as long as there is a breath in my body." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"That's a little excessive, especially considering our job, and the fact I will be out of work for a while." She said laying a hand on her stomach. Spencer now sat cross-legged on the bed and JJ sat in his lap, resting comfortably in his arms. He rested his hand on top of hers.

"When I'm not around Garcia will be watching you like a hawk." Spencer said with a smile.

"Sounds heavenly, just so long as this doesn't happen again." She said, looking around at the hospital room, the kidnapping played again and again in her mind. She didn't care if Spencer locked her in a glass bubble for the rest of her life just so long as she never had to go through it again.

"I promise you, I will never let anyone harm you or our child ever again." He said earnestly.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Didn't I just say I promise?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed, relaxing in his loving and caring arms.

-----

"Sorry to interrupt." A doctor that they had never seen before said. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. "My name is Dr. Lawrence. I am here to make sure Jennifer is well enough to leave." He said walking to the bedside. JJ instantly pulled herself from resting position to cling to Spencer. He wrapped his arms around her, as she looked at the doctor with nothing but pure terror in her blue eyes.

"JJ it's okay, he won't hurt you." Spencer said rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"I don't care, the always seem so normal." JJ said.

"Ma'am I understand your fear of me but rest assured that I will not hurt you. Besides this young gentleman will be here the whole time." The doctor said, JJ shook her head adamantly.

"JJ in order to leave you have to let this man have a look at you, I am right here, I will make sure he doesn't hurt you." Spencer said. Spencer felt JJ sigh, she slid out of his lap and faced the doctor.

"Get it over with." She said, though the doctor and Spencer could both hear the slight tremble in her voice. The doctor worked quickly and was extremely gentle. Once he was done he informed them she could leave in three hours.

"Thank you doctor." Spencer said as the doctor left the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked JJ, who had climbed back into his lap.

"Honestly I don't know." She said leaning back into his arms.

"Well you need to get some rest before the flight home." Spencer said, gently laying JJ down on the bed.

"I don't want to sleep." She said tearfully. "If I sleep I'll dream about it, and I don't want to, please don't make me." She said, tears streaming down her face. It broke his heart to see her so upset.

"It's okay, I'm here, the dreams can't hurt you." Spencer told her, wiping away her tears.

"But they seem so real…" She said.

"I know they do, believe me I know, but I didn't have anyone there to help me through it. You do." He said laying down next to her. Soon she was breathing rhythmaticly in his arms. After a while she began to moan in her sleep. _Not again. _He thought, every time he saw the terror in her blue eyes it ripped his heart in two. He couldn't bare to see her like this. He tried to wake her but she was sleeping to deeply. After a while she began to sweat and soon her hair was plastered to her head. "JJ baby wake up." He said loudly. She sat straight up in the bed, breathing rapidly. "Sh baby it's okay, I'm here." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Spence?" She asked tearfully.

"Hey, did I scare you? I could tell you were dreaming." He said.

"No you didn't scare me." She said, burying her head in his chest.

"Good." He said. "Hey we need to get ready for the flight."

"I don't want to ride public transportation." She said, her blue eyes filling with fear.

"No, no of course not. Hotch sent the jet back to pick us up." Spencer said, reassuring the woman he loved.

"Okay then, all my stuff is at the motel." She said.

"No it's not, it's in the car." Spencer said.

"When'd it end up there?" She asked.

"I grabbed it while you were sleeping." He said.

"Y-you left me here. Alone?" She asked, the fear that had just left her eyes reappeared.

"Only for a minute." He said. She glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Well let's get out of here." She said, getting up off of the bed.

"Yeah."

-----

"Would a woman like this?" Spencer asked, observing the ring he held in his hand. They had been hope for only a few hours. Everyone was at the house so Spencer used the opportunity to go to the store.

"Yes sir that is a very popular ring." The clerk said.

"How much?" He asked.

"Six hundred." The clerk said, he bit back a laugh when he saw the look on the man's face.

"Okay." Spencer said, he pulled six, one hundred dollar bills out of his pocket and handed it to the clerk.

"Cash huh?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah it's convenient. Though I should probably be saving my cash for when I go out of town…" Spencer said.

"Hey I've seen you before." The clerk said.

"Oh really? Where?" Spencer asked.

"On the news, do you work for the FBI, the b-b-something analysis unit?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, and its the behavioral analysis unit." Spencer said.

"What does SSA stand for?" The clerk asked.

"Supervisory Special Agent." Spencer informed the clerk.

"That's so cool. So do you say 'Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid' when you are on the job?" The clerk asked.

"Sometimes, most of the time we just say SSA." He said.

"That's a mouthful." The clerk said.

"Yeah, I got to go. Bye." Spencer said turning and walking out the door. He stuck the black velvet box in his pants pocket.

-----

"Jayje you okay?" Garcia asked her friend. JJ had been on edge ever since Reid left.

"Huh? Yeah." She said, she watched everyone moving boxes from the van into the house.

"Jayje tell me." Garcia said sitting down next to her friend. Emily came over but stopped ten feet from the couch where JJ was sitting.

"It's stupid." JJ said.

"Nothing is too stupid to tell me, come on." Garcia said, putting her arm around her friend.

"I know they won't hurt me, I mean their all my friends! But without Spence around I am scared." JJ confessed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's understandable." Emily said.

"Yeah but I've known most of them as long as I've known Spence, so why am I scared?" JJ asked.

"You went through a tough ordeal, Reid has been here by your side every second since they saved you. Without him here you feel exposed." Garcia said.

"You know something, you could get a job as a profiler." JJ told her friend.

"Nah, I love my babies, I could never leave them." She said.

"You're too attached to those computers. You won't go out with Kevin because he messed with your computers." Emily said.

"That's not completely true!" Garcia said defensively.

"Uh-huh." JJ said teasingly.

"It's not!" Garcia insisted.

"Name one other reason." Emily said. Garcia thought long and hard but she couldn't come up with anything. So she threw a pillow at Emily. Then to get back at her Emily threw some ranch dip at her, getting it all over her shirt.

"Hey, hey guys! Come on." JJ said as she dodged a pickle that came flying towards her head.

"What's going on in here?" Morgan asked. "Food fight?"

"Garcia started it." JJ informed him, getting up off the couch so she wouldn't be hit by stray pieces of food.

"Did not!" Garcia insisted, dodging the carrot that Emily threw at her head.

"Well she threw the pillow, causing Emily to throw the dip." JJ said. Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi all watched the two girls throw food at each other, just them Reid walked in.

"What is going on in here?" He asked coming to JJ's side.

"Garcia won't go out with Kevin because he messed with her 'babies', but she says there are other reasons. So Emily tells her to name one other reason, when she couldn't she threw a pillow at Emily. Emily threw a spoonful of dip at her, I almost got hit in the head with a stray pickle." JJ explained, Spence looked at her like they had all gone insane.

"I see." He said, eyeing the two women who still threw food at each other. "You know we were going to eat that." He said, both of the women turned and looked at him, then they each threw food at him. "Hey!" He yelped when ranch dip landed in the pocket where he had put the velvet box. "Shit! Guys knock it off." He said, he walked to the bathroom to go clean off the box without JJ seeing it.

"What's with him?" Emily asked.

"I'll go see." Morgan said, following him down the hall to the bathroom. "Reid man, what's up?" He asked the young genius, who faced away from him.

"Nothing." He said wiping a damp washrag over the velvet box. It seemed to be cleaning up nicely.

"What's that?" Morgan asked when he saw the box. Reid shut the door.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Dude are you going to… my man!" Morgan said loudly.

"Quite!" Reid hissed.

"Can I see it?" Morgan asked.

"I am not opening this box until I ask her, I don't want to loose the ring." He said pushing past Morgan and walking out the door. He shoved the box in his other pocket. Morgan followed him back out the door.

"What is there to eat?" Morgan asked, then he picked a pickle up off of the couch and bit into it.

"Okay that's disgusting." Emily whined.

"You're the one who threw a perfectly good pickle onto the couch." Morgan countered, taking another bite out of the pickle. JJ sprinted down the hall to the bathroom.

"Nice going Morgan." Reid said then he turned and followed JJ down the hall where she was bent over the toilet. Her body heaved as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Reid walked over to her side and pulled her hair out of her face. He started rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm alright." She said standing up to rinse her mouth out.

"Morgan made you throw up right?" He asked.

"No, actually that was kind of funny. I think the stress and early stages of pregnancy are getting to me." She said.

"Stress? You're here among friends." He said.

"When you were gone I was kind of scared." She said.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. If I had known leaving would make you scared…" He started to say, but JJ cut him off my capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. They stumbled out of the bathroom and Reid pinned JJ gently to the wall.

"Hey guys come on!" Morgan whined from the end of the hall. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well look at it this way, PTSD will not be affecting their sex life." Garcia said, Morgan looked at her like she was insane. "It's true."

"She's got a point." Emily said. Reid and JJ walked back down the hall, she walked in front of him while his hands rested on her stomach.

"They're so cute!" Garcia squealed.

"Yeah sure whatever." Morgan said grabbing the last carrot and shoving it in his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"You guys are cleaning up this mess." JJ said, Emily and Garcia both moaned.

"It's only fair." Rossi said.

"Their right." Hotch said. Both men were relieved that they wouldn't have to clean up the vegetables and ranch dip. The rest of the day went by in a blur of activity. They finally got the living room cleaned up and everyone ate nachos and hot dogs. Though it was fun JJ was still uneasy, she knew it was stupid because they were her friends, but PTSD worked in strange ways.

"You okay?" Reid asked once everyone had left. He sat on the couch with JJ's head in his lap.

"Yeah." She said.

"You seemed uneasy all night." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said.

"There is no need for you to apologize, I just want to know what's the matter." He said, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"They're my friends, I shouldn't be afraid of them, but for some reason I am." JJ confessed.

"Sweetie, you were kidnapped by an old friend of yours, someone you trusted very much. You have every reason to be uneasy around any of your friends. I would be too if it was me." Reid said.

"Yeah I guess." She said. "When will it stop?"

"Honestly I have no clue, but we will get through it together." He said. JJ sat up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"You, me, bedroom?" JJ asked once she released his lips.

"Of course." He said, he allowed her to drag him down the hall and to the bedroom. They might be alright after all.

----

**So I wrote this thing where they got into a fight, then I lost it, so I rewrote the chapter and decided not to make them fight. Instead I did the ring thing. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Hugs to everyone in advance for reviewing!**


	12. All I Can Give

**Nope, I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

**I would like to thank ShaileeSue, mabelreid and BeccaWestlifeAddict for your reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

------

The next morning Spencer woke up to an empty bed. He climbed out of bed to go find JJ, before he did though he looked around the room for his boxers and pants and put them on.

"JJ?" He called down the hall. He walked quickly down the hall, he found JJ sitting on the couch, crying. "JJ, baby, what's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I dreamt of him again." She sniffed.

"Oh JJ." He said pulling her close.

"Why is this happening to me? I was supposed to be happy! We're having a child, I shouldn't have to deal with this! It's not fair." She said angrily.

"I know baby, it'll be alright, I promise." He said.

"You keep promising and yet it doesn't get any better!" She yelled.

"JJ, it's been two days." He said. "You can't expect to recover so quickly."

"I don't want to deal with this! Why do I have to?" She asked.

"Baby I don't know." He said. "How much sleep did you get?"

"Not much." She said.

"You need more." He said.

"Please don't make me!" She begged.

"Remember in the hospital, you slept peacefully only one time, that was when you fell to sleep sitting in my arms. Maybe you could give that a try?" He offered.

"Sure I guess." She said climbing into his lap. "I feel like a little kid."

"The most beautiful kid I have ever seen." He said kissing the top of her head. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

----

About two hours later Reid heard a knock at the door. He got out from under JJ, trying hard not to wake her. When he got to the door he looked through the peephole. Standing outside of the large apartment was Emily, Garcia, and Morgan. Reid slowly opened the door.

"Hey!" Garcia yelled excitedly.

"Shh!" Reid hissed, "She's sleeping."

"Sorry." Garcia said.

"It's okay." He said letting his friends in. They all glanced at the sleeping JJ, she started to moan in her sleep. "Shit." Reid mumbled. He walked back over to the couch and sat back down, he pulled his girlfriend into his lap, the action caused her to wake up.

"Get away from me!" She screamed tearfully.

"JJ, it's me, it's Spence." He said.

"Spence?" She asked, seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to." He said.

"It's okay, I was starting to uh, remember, anyways." She said tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear, that's when she saw Emily, Garcia, and Morgan. "When'd they get here?" She asked blushing.

"Just a minute ago." Reid said.

"I feel terrible." She whispered.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his brown eyes.

"They had to see me like that." She said glancing at her friends.

"It's okay, they don't mind." Reid said.

"I do." She whispered angrily.

"Who's hungry?" Reid asked.

"I am." Garcia said.

"Me too." Emily said.

"I could eat." Morgan said.

"I haven't eaten yet today, so I am going to eat. Want anything JJ?" Reid asked.

"No thanks I already ate." She said. She got up and went to the bedroom.

"She okay?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, she's just upset, it's understandable." Reid said digging through the fridge to find something to eat.

"Why don't you go comfort her?" Emily asked, it was obviously the wrong thing to say because Reid spun around to look at her, if looks could kill she would be dead.

"I've tried! I don't know what to do anymore! She feels bad about it and all I can do is hug her and tell her everything is going to be alright! I know it's not enough but it's all I've got!" He yelled. Then he turned back to the fridge and pulled out five steaks. "JJ we have steaks!" He called, he smiled when she came running.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah you want one?" He asked

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute." She said, she turned and walked back down the hall to their bedroom.

"I didn't mean to imply that you're not doing a good job with her, because believe me you are, I was just saying…" Emily said but she stopped when Morgan glared at her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said putting the steaks in the frying pan. The smell of steak filled the house.

"Hey man you alright?" Morgan asked when Garcia and Emily went to check on JJ.

"Yeah." Reid sighed.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked.

"I wish I could help her, but I can't." Reid said looking up at Morgan, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kid you just got to be there for her. That's all you can do, and no matter what you think it is enough." Morgan assured him. Reid gave him a small smile before turning back to the stove.

-----

**Ah short chapter I know! But my brother wants to play the 'James Bond' video game with me. I promised him I would. I will make this up to you by a long chapter tomorrow! I promise!!!**

**  
please review!?**


	13. Changes During Movies

**Unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank mabelreid, BeccaWestlifeAddict, and ShaileeSue for continuing to review. **

**I do not own Terminator Two: Judgment Day or Martian Child. I am sure most of my readers have seen T2, so I have no problem with spoilers. But I am sure not many of you have seen Martian Child. So I will try not to give away any of the plot. **

**If you haven't seen Martian Child you should. It is the sweetest and saddest movie I have ever seen. It has both John and Joan Cusack in it. It is hilarious and adorable. Go rent it at your local movie rental store! (I sound like a TV commercial but I honestly don't care the movie is that good.)**

-----

"Oh Spence that was delicious." JJ exclaimed once she had finished her steak.

"Yeah man that was a killer steak." Morgan said smiling. Emily and Garcia nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I had a lot of practice." He said blushing.

"When?" Morgan asked.

"I had to cook for my mom." He said simply, everyone stared down at their plates. "It's not a big deal." He said, but at that moment it was like a light bulb had just lit up the corners of his brain, finally he remembered what he feared most.

"Reid you okay man?" Morgan asked, reaching out to steady him.

"W-what? Y-yeah I'm fine." He said. "I need to go wash my face." He said excusing himself from the table.

"What was that about?" Emily asked watching Reid's retreating back.

"I think I might know." JJ said standing up from the table, she found Reid sitting with his back to the far wall of the room that would be the nursery. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked approaching him.

"It's nothing." He said, he felt a twinge of guilt, he didn't want to make JJ worry.

"Tell me." She said.

"I had to cook for my mom." He whispered.

"So…?" She asked, she knew there was more.

"So what if I end up like her, what if you and our child have to take care of me like I had to take care of my mom? Though I love my mom sometimes it was a living hell. I don't want you to have to deal with that, or our child." He said laying a hand on her abdomen.

"Oh Spence." She whispered. "It's not going to happen. I promise." She said.

"You can't promise something like that." He said.

"Yeah and you can't promise that Kyle will ever leave me alone. Same thing." She said, he knew she was right.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but we were getting worried." Garcia said from the doorway.

"You were getting worried!" Emily corrected from down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah everything's fine Garcia." JJ said standing up from off the floor. Though she was still very skinny Reid could see signs of a 'baby bump'. He knew that within a month she would start fretting about how 'fat' she looked. He smiled to himself at the thought of JJ standing in front of the mirror holding her abdomen and complaining about how fat she was getting. "What's so funny?" She asked seeing the grin on his face.

"I was just thinking that in about a month you will start thinking you're fat." He said standing up. She slapped his chest.

"I know what you mean, I probably will. And I also know you didn't mean to imply that I am fat." She said.

"I would never think you're fat!" He said, his eyes got wide at the prospect of her taking his statement that way.

"I know." She said, then she walked off to join Garcia. Reid followed them.

"Hey man, you alright?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"I picked out some movies for us to watch!" Garcia chirped grabbing for her purse. "Let's see we have _Martian Child_, sweet story very sad. And _Terminator 2." _Garcia said. "Lets watch Terminator first, and save the sad one for last."

"Uh sure." Reid said.

"Is Terminator really a good idea?" JJ asked eyeing Reid.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"I love the Terminator, don't get me wrong, but the entire story is based on flawed logic. John could not exist to send Kyle, his father, back in time to impregnate is mother. It's just not possible, and if Reid sees it there will be no end to the facts and the criticism." JJ said.

"She's got a point." Morgan said laughing.

"I'll watch it and try to stay quite." Reid said, that made everyone laugh hysterically. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." JJ giggled, Garcia put the disk in the DVD player and hit the 'play' button. JJ bit back a laugh about twenty minutes into the movie during the chase scene when Reid was literally sitting on the edge of his seat. Everyone seemed amused that the young genius was actually enjoying T2.

"_Then she gets busted and it's like, sorry kid your mom's a psycho didn't you know? It's like everything I was brought up to believe was all made of bull shit, I hated her for that." _John Connor said through the speakers of the TV. JJ turned to Reid and saw a tear slide down his face.

"Baby are you okay?" She asked, everyone turned and looked at Reid. He nodded and got up, while he did he mumbled something about needing to go to the bathroom.

"Oh my boy." Garcia said, watching Reid's retreating back.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Morgan asked as Garcia hit the 'pause' button.

"Yeah, ever since lunch he's been thinking about his mom that's all." JJ said looking in the direction Reid had gone. Just then a knock sounded at the door, JJ got up and walked to the door, which was in the kitchen of the apartment. "Hotch?" She asked when she saw who was at the door.

"Hey." He said stepping into the apartment. He took in what he saw around him. Past the divider that divided the living room from the kitchen/dinning room sat Garcia, Morgan, and Emily. To his right he could hear running water coming from the direction of the bathroom, which was twenty feet down the hallway.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan said.

"What's up? Oh Terminator 2? Good movies." Hotch said walking into the living room.

"Yeah, we had to pause it though." Emily said, looking sadly in the direction Reid had gone.

"Why?" Hotch asked, sitting down next to her on the couch on the wall to the left, Garcia and Morgan sat on the couch to the right, while JJ sat in the couch that was up against the divider with the TV right in front of it.

"Everyone thinks Sarah Connor is a schizophrenic and John had said…" Morgan started to say but Hotch cut him off.

"'It was like, sorry kid your mom's a psycho didn't you know'?" Hotch guessed.

"You're good." Emily said, Hotch gave a slight smile.

"Yeah." Morgan said in response to Hotch's statement.

"I'll go check on him." JJ said getting off of the couch and walking down the hall. "Spence?" She called entering the bathroom only to find him in the shower. She closed the door behind her and undressed, if this didn't make him feel better she didn't know what would. "Baby?" She asked as she opened the door to the shower, he looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"H-hey, what are you doing in here?" He asked making room for her to join him. She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his small frame.

"I came to check on you." She said looking up at his big doe eyes and his dripping wet hair.

"I'm fine." He said stepping back under the warm water, JJ followed, the water felt heavenly on her, still recovering, body.

"Spence come on, I know what John said in the movie made you upset, tell me what you're thinking." JJ pleaded.

"It was kind of like that with me except I did know, but people still treated me like that. But she didn't get caught, I put her in there, I couldn't help her." He said sadly.

"Oh baby." She whispered, she put her hands behind Spencer's head and pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately. Next thing she knew she was pinned, gently of course, to the wall. He thrust into her, enjoying every second of it. She hoped this made him feel better, but right now she couldn't care less.

----

"What's taking so long?" Garcia moaned from where she sat, just then they heard a moan coming from the direction of the bathroom, then two moans at once, one male, one female.

"Not again." Morgan moaned.

"Not again what?" Hotch asked eyeing him suspiciously. Emily held back a giggle at the look of horror on Morgan's face when Reid started shouting JJ's name.

"On the plane they, uh…" Emily started to say, but she stopped when Hotch looked at her.

"When?" He asked.

"When we were flying out to that case right when Rossi joined the team." Emily said.

"When?" He repeated.

"You were asleep." Emily said. "You'll let them off the hook right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I will." Hotch said.

"Don't mention it to Reid that we know okay? He is bound to be really embarrassed about it." Emily said.

"Yeah well what about this?" Morgan asked, nodding in the direction of the bathroom, where more moans came floating out of.

"I don't think so, he thought he was never going to see JJ again. I don't think he really cares whether or not we are around." Hotch said earnestly.

"He's got a point." Garcia said, just then the moaning stopped and they heard the water shut off. Not long after that Reid and JJ came walking back down the hall, Reid had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and JJ was wearing one of Reid's black collage t-shirt with no pants, she also carried a medium sized blanket to cover up with.

"Please forgive our wardrobe choice." JJ said, "I felt like changing into something more comfortable." She said. She didn't mention that she felt slightly sick to her stomach.

"That's okay." Garcia said turning back to the TV, JJ noticed how grossed out Morgan looked. She had to bite back a laugh when Reid and Morgan made eye contact and Reid turned bright red.

"Don't worry about it, I don't blame you two." Hotch whispered to Reid. It didn't console the genius any. Reid was more than relieved when Garcia hit the 'play' button and the film started playing again. JJ leaned in close to Reid while he put his arm around her.

"_Jesus you were going to kill that guy!" _John said through the TV.

"_Of course I'm a terminator." _The terminator said. Everyone burst out laughing at that line, even Reid.

"You know something?" JJ asked looking up at Reid.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"Despite the fact that that kid needs to watch his mouth he is kind of cute." JJ said.

"Cute how?" Reid squeaked.

"Like, he has that little kid innocence rolled in with that badass ness." JJ said.

"I don't know which is weirder, what you just said or that I understood it." Morgan said.

"Uh-huh whatever." JJ said, everyone smiled. They were all glad that JJ was returning too normal. "Okay gross!" JJ exclaimed a little while later.

"I thought you've seen this movie before." Reid asked looking down at his grimacing girlfriend. "Besides you see stuff like this every day." He said nodding towards the screen where the terminator had stabbed a guy though the eye and into the brain.

"I am sensitive about the eyes!" JJ exclaimed. "Tell me when it's over." She said.

"It's over." He said.

"Thank god." She said. A few minutes later they got to the part in the movie where Sarah saw the terminator that had threatened her life in the first movie. Reid felt JJ tense in his arms and Sarah screamed and tried to run but the people who worked at the mental hospital grabbed her.

"Pause the movie." He said, Garcia did. On the screen though was Sarah Connor staring up at the terminator with nothing but fear in her eyes, a look he knew all too well. "JJ are you okay?" He asked holding her out at arms length. She nodded, tears spilling down her face. Reid pulled her into his arms as she cried on his shoulder.

"I completely forgot…" Garcia said tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't mean to make JJ cry.

"I know baby girl, it's alright." Morgan reassured her. Everyone looked at JJ with concern and compassion.

"All I wanted to do was make it better, I didn't mean to make her cry!" Garcia said sadly.

"We know." Emily said.

"Garcia it's not your fault, really." JJ sniffed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah I think so, keep playing." She said turning towards the TV. She couldn't help but wish that she was as tough as Sarah Connor. Then again she had had years to get over the experience. Even she never fully got over it…

----

Almost three hours later Martian Child was ending, everyone, including Hotch and even Morgan, had tears in their eyes. Hotch's tears were probably because the fact he could not see his son very often.

"I want a kid like that." JJ sighed laying a hand on her stomach.

"He was cute and all but that would be a handful." Reid said, looking at her like she had gone insane.

"I meant the sweet part." JJ said. "The child would be like its father." She said looking up at Reid.

"Be right back." He said climbing off of the couch and off to the bedroom, he opened his gun safe and pulled out the velvet box. Then he walked back down the hall, box in hand.

"What's up?" JJ asked.

"JJ I have been wanting to do this for a long time, I have been trying to figure out how to say this but I will just ask." Reid said kneeling down in front of JJ and showing her the box, tears of joy ran down her face. "JJ will you be my wife?" He asked.

"Yes." She said slipping off of the couch into his arms. He pulled back only to place the ring on her finger with trembling hands. Then he held her again.

"Oh my god!" Garcia squealed, Emily nodded in agreement. Morgan smiled at the kid, Hotch looked proud as well.

"Way to go kid!" Morgan said slapping Reid on the back once JJ and Reid parted.

"Thanks." He said, he was starting to resemble a tomato. Emily and Garcia ran and hugged JJ, JJ fell back onto the couch. Reid looked at her concerned.

"She's alright." Hotch said, he knew the look on his face. Relief rushed over Reid when JJ started laughing.

"What are you thinking?" Morgan asked, he could see those gears turning in Reid's oversized brain.

"Despite the whole kidnapping thing life couldn't be better could it?" He asked, both Morgan and Hotch smiled at the youngest member of the team. Though for Hotch life had been better, when Jack had been born, when Hailey was pregnant, anytime but now. But he guessed that what he had felt back in those days was the same feeling Reid was experiencing right now, he just hoped things didn't end like his marriage had. Though it cheered him up a lot to see the three women chattering excitedly on the couch and gasping at the beauty of the ring, and to see how happy Reid looked. This was the best day he had had in a long while.

-----

**There ya have it! The next chapter of my story! I know I updated it only a few hours ago but I promised I would make up for the short chapter so I am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Again anyone who has not seen Martian Child should. ;)**


	14. No More Nightmares?

**Nope I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank BessaWestlifeAddict, mabelreid, ros-myers-01, and ShaileeSue for continuing to review. They make me smile.**

**More movie watching in this chapter… I don't own Music and Lyrics or Nine Months, great movies. My favorite chick flick type movies, though not exactly chick flicks. **

-----

A couple hours later everyone was getting ready to leave, but Garcia was not pleased that JJ and Reid were kicking them out.

"Why do we have to leave?" Garcia whined.

"Because I want to go to sleep." JJ said.

"It's only nine!" Garcia protested.

"JJ sweetie why don't you go lay down I'll deal with them." Reid said to his fiancée, fiancée, God, she had actually said yes!

"Thanks." She said turning to leave, before she left she gave Reid a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye JJ." Morgan called.

"Bye!" She called from down the hall. Morgan, Hotch, and Emily all smiled.

"Why don't some of you hang out at Garcia or Morgan's place?" Reid asked.

"Why not Hotch's? He has the biggest house." Emily suggested.

"I guess." Hotch said, "Not like I have anything better to do, you all know where I live?" He asked.

"Could I ride over with you?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Hotch said, he was glad to have some company for the drive.

"Come on baby girl lets leave the mother and father to be alone." Morgan said.

"Fine." Garcia mumbled. "By sweet cheeks." She said kissing his cheek.

"Bye Pen." He said.

"Congratulations man." Morgan said one last time before following Garcia out of the apartment.

"Bye Reid." Emily and Hotch both said before leaving the apartment. It felt good to be alone. Reid walked down the hall and to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. What he saw made his heart beat faster, JJ stood in the middle of the room with her gun trained on the door, more to the point, him. Tears of fear were streaming down her face.

"Get back!" She screamed, she had no clue who he was, it broke his heart to see her so terror filled that she didn't even recognize him.

"JJ, baby, it's Spencer." He said, he couldn't believe how calm he sounded considering his fiancée had a gun trained on him.

"Spence?" She whispered, truly seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah baby it's me, it's okay. Put the gun down, please?" He said taking a step towards her. She placed the gun on the dresser that was waist high. Once she sat it down he walked quickly over to her pulling her into his arms, she started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay, it's okay." He said into her hair.

"I thought… I could have shot you… if I had shot you…" She sobbed.

"It's okay, you didn't shoot me." He said rubbing her back.

"If I had…" She said tearfully but Reid stopped her.

"Stop okay, don't even think like that, sure you had a gun on me big deal! You were scared." He said.

"I don't want to be scared." She said looking up at him.

"I know baby." He said.

"Can we stay up a little longer?" JJ asked.

"Why? I thought you were tired." Reid said.

"I was, but I don't want to sleep. Please don't make me sleep." She said tearfully.

"Okay." He said, she let out a yelp when he bent down and put his arm under her legs, lifting her off the ground.

"Spence put me down!" She said past her giggles.

"Nope." He said carrying her down the hall. She slapped his chest playfully but he just ignored her. Once they got to the living room he sat her down on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" He asked walking over to the area where they kept the DVD's.

"A chick flick!" She exclaimed.

"Come on, do we have to?" He moaned, JJ giggled.

"Music and Lyrics." She said, Reid relaxed a little, it could have been worse. Music and Lyrics was kind of funny, plus it had Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant, two exhalent actors in his book.

"Fine." He said, as long as JJ felt better he didn't care. He popped the DVD in the player and joined JJ on the couch. JJ leaned into him as he put his arm around her. "You okay?" He asked, she felt tense in his arms.

"Yeah." She sighed. A couple hours later the movie ended but JJ still didn't want to sleep.

"Should we watch another movie?" He asked.

"Nine Months?" She asked hopefully.

"Good choice." Reid said walking over to where he kept the DVD's and pulled out the movie. He loved this movie, and it fit two. _Two Hugh Grant movies in a row. _He thought. Now that he thought about it Joan Cusack had been in Martian Child as well as Nine Months.

"I thought it was appropriate. Considering we're expecting as well." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." He sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her again. Once the movie started JJ and Reid both laid their hands on JJ's abdomen. About half way into the movie Reid felt JJ's breathing slow down, he realized she had fallen to sleep. He turned down the TV and watched her sleep until he too was asleep.

------

"Spence?" JJ asked, her voiced still filled with sleep. She bit back a laugh when she saw him, his eyelids were closed, his hair was all over the place, his head rested on the back of the couch. There was even some drool coming out of his mouth, which was wide open. "Spence." She said louder.

"Huh?" He asked, he squinted against the bright light coming through the window behind the TV.

"It's morning." She said like that was the greatest thing in the entire world.

"Yeah…" He said.

"I didn't have any nightmares." She said smiling at him.

"Oh JJ." He said happily pulling her into his arms.

"I'm hungry." She said pulling out of his arms.

"Of course you are." He teased smiling broadly. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles. She put all of the pickles that were left on a plate and poured the pickle juice in a glass. "That's gross." He complained as she took a drink of the pickle juice.

"Is not!" She insisted coming back to the couch and sitting down in his arms.

"May I have a pickle?" He asked.

"Mine." She said pulling the plate out of his reach.

"Please?" He asked, pouting.

"Nope." She said taking a bite of a pickle.

"Why? You have like…" He paused to count the pickles on her plate. "eleven."

"So?" She asked. "Let's watch the rest of Nine Months."

"Sure." He said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. JJ settled down in his arms crunching on her pickles loudly. Life felt pretty good at the moment. They were having a kid, they were getting married, and best of all JJ hadn't had nightmares the night before. Though he was not pleased that she would not share her pickles, but that really didn't matter in the big sceme of things. Though he was starving…

-----

**I know it's kind of a short chapter, I think I may have a fever and I am exhausted, sorry. **

**I wanted to update before I went to bed, now that I look at the time I realize I don't have to sleep for another couple hours but I am no longer in a writing mood. **

**Bye until tomorrow!!!!**


	15. First Day Alone

**I still don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Thanks mabelreid **(pickle juice is good!)**, ShaileeSue, ros-myers-01 BeccaWestlifeAddict and PlatypusTVlover**(thanks for telling me about my spelling errors, I do not want to annoy, I am a terrible speller so I trust spell check, even when it's wrong, bad habit I know.) **for your reviews. **

**Please keep my friend in your prayers, she is a year younger than me (14, my only true friend) and she has been having headaches and such. Yesterday she had blood work done, then she came over (I was going to go to the hospital with her because I know what it's like to have to go through that. But her mom said I couldn't). She might have cancer. **

**That is why I must write my little fan fiction stories with all my heart right now; I don't want to think about what could happen. **

**Anyways enjoy, I write to please. **

----

The next morning Reid was rudely awakened by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He asked hoarsely. "Oh, okay Hotch, yeah I think she might be able to work. Pen will watch her. See you in an hour." He said sitting up in bed. "JJ wake up." He whispered nudging his sleeping fiancée.

"What?" She moaned.

"Hotch wants us at the office, we have a new case." Reid said climbing out of bed.

"I'm sleeping." She said putting the pillow over her head.

"JJ you did this to us all the time, now get up." He said pulling the pillow out from over her face.

"No." She said adamantly, but Reid would have nothing of it, he picked her up out of bed and carried her to the bathroom.

"Shower." He said simply.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you are back in work today, even if that means you have to get up at five am." Reid said leaving her to shower. He smiled to himself when he heard the water turn on. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before JJ came in and ate all of the food in the house. He wolfed down some toast with butter and grape jelly, once he was finished JJ walked out of the bathroom, her hair was up in a towel, she was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. She went to the fridge and grabbed another jar of pickles and sat down across from Reid.

"I love pickles." She said simply before taking a bite out of one.

"I would ask for one but isn't it too early for pickles?" Reid asked, JJ glared at him. "Sorry didn't mean to insult the love of you're life." He said as JJ took a sip of the juice right out of the jar. When he said that she couldn't help but laugh, which sent pickle juice spraying out of her mouth, all over Reid.

"I am so sorry." She giggled.

"I am going to go shower." He said. JJ couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on his face as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

----

"Are you up to this?" Reid asked once they were in the car. They were almost to the office.

"Yeah, I have to go back, even if I'm not ready. Which I am." She said confidently.

"Yeah." He said as they pulled into the parking structure.

"Hey JJ, hey Reid." Morgan said getting out of his car; they were walking towards the elevator.

"Hey Morgan." JJ said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." She said.

"Reid man why do you smell like pickles?" Morgan asked as they stepped into the elevator, before the doors closed Emily came running up.

"Hey guys." She said sliding into the elevator right before the doors closed. "What smells?" She asked.

"JJ sprayed pickle juice all over me this morning." He said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Is it really that bad? I showered."

"It's not too bad, just hope you have a chance to shower again before we meet up wherever we're going." Morgan said smiling. Reid only nodded. He watched Emily and JJ talk about the baby and the wedding. He couldn't believe it was really happening, they were having a baby, they were getting married! He had dreamt of being with her so many times, but it had really happened! He was still in shock; he was pulled out of his thoughts when the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival to their floor. He wished he could just stay here with JJ, but he was needed elsewhere. He couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be their life. He goes off to one state while JJ stays behind with the kids and helps out at the office. Even if it was difficult he **would**make it work.

----

"JJ?" He asked opening JJ's office door. They had finished the briefing a few minutes ago and the jet was leaving for Flint MI in a half an hour.

"Hey Spence." She said looking up from her paperwork.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"I could stay here?" He offered.

"Spence, if you go to Michigan we're only a phone call away." She said.

"It's not the same. What about at night?" He asked, she hadn't had but one nightmare the night before, he was afraid that if he left she would have them again and she would be alone to deal with them.

"Garcia is staying at our place." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, chick flicks, popcorn, chocolate, and pickles." She said dreamily.

"Sounds heavenly." He said sarcastically.

"It is!" She said.

"Well have fun." He said standing up to leave.

"I will." She said standing up from her desk, she came around it and stood right in front of Reid.

"I love you." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She sighed into his chest.

-----

"Hey JJ!" Garcia said when JJ walked into her office almost two hours later.

"Hey Pen." JJ said, sitting down next to Garcia.

"How are you doing?" Garcia asked, eyeing her friend with concern.

"I'm fine." JJ said. "Any word from them?"

"Not yet, I was about to use the web cam, want to talk to Reid when I do?" Garcia asked.

"I'll say hi, it's only been two hours, it's not like the world is coming to an end." JJ said laughing a little.

"Yeah but Jayje you were scared when he left you at home with friends." Garcia said.

"That was two days ago, I'm better now. Besides I've got you here." JJ said. "Anyways what did you guys do at Hotch's?"

"Had some beers_, I, Robot _was on TV so we watched that." Garcia said. "Who plays the Sonny anyways?"

"Can't you look it up?" JJ asked.

"Jayje." Garcia said.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you owe me." JJ said.

"I don't mind." Garcia said.

"His name is _Alan Tudyk_." JJ said.

"Uh-huh." Garcia said typing away at the keys. "Never seen any of his work."

"Then you haven't spent much time with Spence." JJ said.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"One night Spence was watching _Star Trek _and it ended, there was supposed to be another one but instead a show called '_Firefly_' was on. _Alan Tudyk _played the pilot." JJ said.

"_Firefly._" Garcia mused.

"Yeah it's really funny. Hey Morgan!" JJ said when she saw Morgan's face appear on the screen.

"Hey JJ, hey baby girl." Morgan said. "Got anything for me?" He asked.

"Nope." Garcia said.

"'Nope'? What do you mean 'nope'?" Morgan asked he was surprised to say the least.

"I've been working on the security videos from when the girls were kidnapped. Nothing solid." Garcia said. Three teenage girls had been kidnapped from a local _Kroger_outside of _Mayfair Subdivision. _Many of the teenagers in that suburb were all in a panic. They stopped going to the _Kroger._And started going to _Tom's,_a local favorite. Two more girls were kidnapped from that store. Most of the teenagers that were abducted were white, only one was African American because the subdivision is primarily white.

"Anything from the girl who was almost abducted?" Morgan asked.

"She saw a man, about six feet tall, following her. Luckily she knew the small woods well and was able to get to her friends house before he got her." Garcia said. There had been a girl walking in the woods on the east side of the subdivision, taking a short cut to her friend's house when she saw someone following her. Luckily all of the teenagers in the area knew their way through the woods that were in the subdivision and was able to get to safety and call the cops.

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan said, he was about to sign off when Reid's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey JJ how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good, hungry, but good." She said smiling.

"Reid I am sorry but you have to get off." Hotch said from behind Reid.

"Right, bye JJ, bye Garcia. Have fun." He said.

"Bye Baby Boy!" Garcia said.

"Bye Spence." JJ said, then the screen went dark.

"Let's hope they find the guy soon." Garcia said, she hated staring at the lifeless faces of the young girls who thought they had their whole lives ahead of them.

----

**Okay I am going to stop there for today. Tehe I fit the victimoligy. And btw the subdivision and the stores and the woods all really exist. **

**Everyone around here (anyone under like 17) knows their way around in the small woods we do have. You would be surprised at the amount of woods there are, and we are only a block outside of the city limit… weird I know. **

**Bye until tomorrow! **


	16. Finding Nemo

**I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

**I probably should be updating one of my other three stories that I am writing right now but I like writing this one, it just flows. **

**I would like to thank BeccaWestlifeAddict, mabelreid, ShaileeSue and ros-myers-01 for reviewing the last chapter. They make me smile. **

**I just thought I would let everyone know JJ's PTSD is far from over… **

**Also, do you guys want the baby to be a boy or a girl? **

----

"Goddess of all knowledge." Garcia chirped answering her phone.

"_Hey Garcia, it's Reid." _Reid said.

"Hey baby boy what can I do for you?" Garcia asked.

"_How's JJ doing?" _Reid asked.

"She's great. Went to go find something to eat." Garcia said.

"_Make sure she eats more that just pickles." _Reid said, he was starting to sound like a mother hen.

"Does chocolate count?" Garcia asked.

"_Garcia, she needs more than just pickles and chocolate." _Reid said.

"I know." Garcia giggled.

"_Just make sure she doesn't eat all the pickles in the house, I already spent fifty dollars on pickles this week." _He said.

"I will. Is there anything else?" Garcia asked.

"_Even if she doesn't want to sleep she _has _to. For the baby's sake, she needs all the rest she can get. Sometimes watching a movie helps. If she needs to hear my voice I don't care what time it is, you call me, understand?" _Reid said.

"Sweet cheeks we'll be fine. I promise." Garcia said.

"Okay well then bye." He said hanging up the phone.

"Bye…" She said into the phone, though no one was listening.

----

"Hey Pen." JJ said re-entering the room.

"Hey." She said eyeing the caffeine-free tea that JJ was carrying.

"You want some?" JJ asked sitting down next to her. She took a sip of her tea and sighed with pleasure.

"Just keep it away from my babies." Garcia said turning back to her computers.

"Yes ma'am." JJ said setting it on the table away from her computers.

"Hey I'm almost done with this, when I'm done you want to go out for coffee?" Garcia asked.

"Uhm Garcia, I can't have coffee." JJ pointed out.

"You can ask for decaf, or what about lunch? I'm starving." Garcia said.

"Sure sounds fun." JJ said.

"Yeah." Garcia said half-heartedly, she was to into her work to really talk to anyone.

----

"What do you want to watch?" Garcia asked sitting on the couch. She was dressed in a red shirt and pajama pants. JJ was wearing purple-checkered striped pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

"I don't know." JJ said, she was a little preoccupied. She missed Reid.

"Think of something." Garcia said. She was concerned about her friend.

"Whatever you want to watch." JJ said sitting cross-legged on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Jayje…" Garcia said eyeing her friend.

"Just pick something." JJ said, Garcia still eyed her suspiciously before turning to where the DVDs were kept. She looked through the DVDs and finally found _Finding Nemo. _

"How about _Finding Nemo_?" Garcia asked.

"Sure." She said smiling. Garcia put in the disk and joined JJ on the couch, greedily shoving the popcorn into her mouth. JJ had tears in her eyes as she watched the opening scene. Marlin and Coral were expecting a bunch of little babies when one day a giant fish came and went after the babies. Coral, trying to save her babies, was eaten. Marlin couldn't help her because he was knocked unconscious.

"You okay Jayje?" Garcia asked looking over at her friend. JJ nodded, a few tears escaped her eyes. "What?" Garcia asked putting an arm around her friend.

"It was kind of like that…" JJ whispered.

"How so?" Garcia asked pausing the movie.

"It was like… we're expecting, then I get kidnapped. I almost died, our baby almost died… Spence couldn't help me…" JJ said she had to stop because she couldn't talk past her sobs. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

"Oh Jayje." Garcia said apologetically. She just couldn't find a movie that didn't remind JJ of what happened.

"I'm fine." She sniffed tucking a piece of golden hair behind her ear. She returned to sitting how she had been before she started crying. "Play the movie." She said. The rest of the movie went well. There were smiles, laughs, and a few tears at the sad scenes. But no kidnapping related tears. Which was a relief to Garcia.

"Bed time!" Garcia chirped once the movie ended.

"I don't want to sleep." JJ said.

"Jayje, I understand but you need to sleep." Garcia said.

"Fine." JJ moaned getting up off the couch and heading to bed. A little while later Garcia went to check on her. She smiled when she saw her best friend sleeping peacefully in the bed. Garcia walked back to the couch and fell asleep, knowing JJ was alright.

----

Garcia woke up hours later to the sound of JJ screaming from the bedroom. Garcia ran down the hall, nearly falling in the dark hallway. When she got to the door she found JJ sitting straight up in bed, tears streaming down her face, her hair was plastered to her face from sweat. She was breathing heavily and looking around the room with pure terror in her eyes.

"JJ, JJ its Garcia." Garcia said approaching the bed.

"Garcia?" She asked. "S-Spence is in Michigan, r-right?"

"Yes." Garcia said, she wished Reid were here right now.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." JJ said, tears still streaming down her face.

"JJ I don't care if you woke me up. Why don't you tell me about it?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know. I-I'm just not comfortable talking to you about it." JJ said, she didn't want to be mean to Garcia. She just didn't want to talk to her about it. She just didn't want her friends to see her like this.

"How about we call Reid?" Garcia asked.

"I don't want to bother him." JJ sniffed.

"He said to call if we needed it." Garcia said.

"Just for a second." JJ said. Garcia grabbed the cell phone that sat next to the bed and dialed Reid's number, then she left the room leaving them to talk alone. On the second ring Reid answered the phone.

"_Hello?" _He asked sleepily.

"Spence?" JJ asked.

"_JJ? What's wrong baby?" _Reid asked, wide-awake now.

"I had another nightmare." JJ confessed tearfully.

"_Oh baby." _Reid whispered.

"I'm sorry." JJ said.

"_What?" _He asked. _"There is nothing to be sorry about." _

"I keep waking you up at night all because of my stupid nightmares." JJ said.

"_I really don't mind." _Reid insisted. They continued to talk for hours until JJ's voice became tired. Eventually Reid heard snoring over the phone line and he smiled to himself. He hung up the phone and lay down in the strange bed. He was glad she was sleeping now. Though he sure that by the time he got back there would be no food left in the house…

----

**I was bored and decided to write another chapter! Hope you like!**

**And no I don't own Finding Nemo either. **


	17. He's Home

**You know the drill… I don't own CM, though I wish I did. (Who doesn't?)**

**Once again I am thanking ShaileeSue, mabelreid, ros-myers-01, and BeccaWestlifeAddict for your reviews.**

**Okay now I have a problem, I have two votes for the gender of the baby, one wants a boy and the other a girl. Need a tiebreaker people!**

**Though I am leaning towards boy (Sorry ShaileeSue) because in all of my stories I have wrote it has been a girl. Though if it were a girl it would be like JJ and… okay I am going to stop talking now. I'll make up my mind when I come to it.**

**Oh and by the way I will be skipping ahead a couple weeks so that JJ can start having a baby bump. Which Reid is going to find very sexy.**

**As you can probably tell I have never been pregnant. I get my information from my mom, who is out of date on the latest pregnancy regulations. Anyways please ignore my mistakes. **

----

The next morning Garcia woke up to the smell of bacon and French toast.

"What smells so good?" She asked sitting up on the couch and peaking over the divider. She saw JJ standing at the stove, still in her pajamas, cooking.

"Good morning." JJ said cheerfully.

"Hey Jayje, how are you feeling this morning?" Garcia asked making her way to the table.

"Great!" JJ chirped. Garcia smiled, it was good to see JJ so happy after last night.

"Glad you're feeling better." Garcia said sitting down at the table.

"Definitely." JJ said smiling. Garcia didn't know if she was imagining things or if JJ really was starting to get a baby bump. She could just imagine spoiling the little one. "Foods ready." JJ said setting two plates on the table, one piled high with bacon, the other with French toast. Then she turned and grabbed two more plates and a couple forks and sat them down on the table two.

"Looks delicious." Garcia said reaching for the bacon.

"Yeah." JJ said sitting down across from her, she put two pieces of French toast on her plate. She grabbed the peanut butter and put some on both pieces of French toast before pouring syrup on them as well.

"Ew." Garcia said. JJ rolled her eyes. The rest of the breakfast went by quickly. Once they were finished Garcia cleaned up the dishes while JJ took a shower. Once they were finished and dressed they regrouped in the living room. "Wow Jayje, for a pregnant woman you look great." Garcia said. JJ wore black dress pants and a lavender v-neck t-shirt. It expanded a little bit at the stomach.

"I look fat." JJ said looking at her stomach.

"Do not! Your baby bump isn't really even a bump yet." Garcia said.

"Uh-huh." JJ said.

"Besides think about it, there's a little person in there! You're making life, who cares if you gain a little weight?" Garcia reasoned.

"Good point." JJ said, she rested one hand on her hip and the other on her stomach.

"Come on lets go." Garcia said, they turned and headed out of the door together.

----

Two weeks passed before the team found the UnSub. He took three more young lives before they caught him. Almost every night JJ would have a nightmare, but Garcia was getting the hang of calming her down. JJ was getting better though.

"Hey when everyone gets back we're all going out to a bar, you want to come with us?" Garcia asked. They had been hanging out in Garcia's office for an hour.

"Sure, but if I want to I have to get my paper work done." JJ said.

"Okay Jayje." Garcia said.

"Come get me when they arrive." JJ said standing up to leave.

"Okay." Garcia said turning back to her computers.

----

Almost an hour later JJ looked up from her desk when her door opened.

"Hey JJ." Spencer said from the doorway.

"Spence!" She said standing up and running into his arms.

"How are you doing?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Great!" She said looking up into his eyes. He held her back at arms length, his eyes stopped on her stomach.

"Wow, I leave for two weeks and that baby gets a mind of its own." Spencer said.

"I know, I know, I'm fat. Don't rub it in." JJ said.

"JJ you're five months pregnant, that's not fat. You can barely tell." He assured her. "Besides, I think it's sexy." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

"Do we really need to go out with everyone?" She asked.

"It has been two weeks since we've seen each other, I think they'd understand if we just went home." Reid said.

"You're telling Garcia." She said.

"Do I have to?" He asked pouting.

"Yep. If you do I'll make it worth your while." JJ said.

"I'm on it." He said, he turned and left the room to go find Garcia.

----

**Sorry it took so long to post, I have been busy. Turns out I actually do have a social life! Who would have known?**


	18. You'reNotFat!

**Well it's looking like the baby is going to be a girl. :) (Sorry BeccaWestlifeAddict, turns out you got out voted. I am sorry with every ounce of me?)**

**I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

**As usual thanks BeccaWestlifeAddict, ShaileeSue, mabelreid, and princess89 for your reviews.**

-----

Later that night Spencer watched JJ sleep. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. He thought to himself. He watched her sleep for a few more minutes when she started to sweat. Oh no. He moaned inwardly.

"Spence." She moaned in her sleep. "Spence." She said again louder.

"JJ baby wake up." He said from where he was lying.

"Spence!" She screamed tearfully sitting straight up in bed, some of her hair was plastered to her head from sweat. Tears were streaming down her face.

"JJ it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." He said pulling her into his arms. She straddled him and cried into his shoulder. "It was just a dream. You're okay, everything's okay." He said rubbing her back. A few tears slid down his face, he couldn't bare to see her like this.

"Spence." She hiccupped.

"I'm here. I'm here." He said into her hair, he gently kissed the top of her head.

"He… he…" She hiccupped. "He killed you."

"Oh JJ." He said pulling her closer.

"The blood… your blood." She sobbed.

"I'm here and I'm fine." He assured her.

"I know." She said.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" He asked pulling back to look into her blue eyes.

"I… I guess." She said.

"Oh hey have you set a date?" He asked, they hadn't had a chance to talk about the wedding date since he got back.

"Oh… uh… well, I was hoping soon. Don't want to look fat in my wedding dress." JJ said.

"JJ, you will never look fat." Spencer assured her. He looked her over, she was wearing a white silk nightgown with spaghetti straps and lace. It went half way down her thighs, but it had ridden up so that it was barely covering her, beautiful, legs. Her stomach pushed out a little. Honestly, it turned him on.

"Yes I do." She said looking at her stomach.

"You think you're fat? Really? Well to tell you the truth it turns me on." He said laying her back on the bed and laying on top of her, gently of course.

"Fat people turn you on?" She asked.

"No, you're not fat." He said, before she could argue he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Spence," She whispered once he released her lips. "it's three am."

"So?" He asked. JJ sat up and kissed him.

"Good night." She said laying down with her back to him.

"JJ." He whined. She smiled to herself.

"'Night." She said. He pouted as he laid down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Soon they were both asleep.

-----

"Are you almost ready to go?" Reid yelled in the general direction of the bathroom. JJ had been getting ready for work for almost an hour, they were going to be late!

"Almost!" JJ called from the bathroom.

"Uh-huh sure." Reid mumbled to himself. Just then JJ walked out of the bathroom, suddenly he didn't care about how long she had taken to get ready. The top part of her hair was pulled away from her face while the rest of her golden hair fell gracefully down her back. Some golden strands had already struggled loose and highlighted her big blue eyes. She wore a maroon top, her stomach pushed against the buttons a little, because of how skinny she had been when she bought the shirt. She wore black _jeans_since she was just hanging around the office anyways. "Y-you look great!" He exclaimed.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Definitely." He assured her. She smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"I've been ready for the past forty minutes." He reminded her, wrapping his arm around her.

"True." She said opening the door to their apartment.

"Wait, it's chilly out there, you're taking your jacket." He said reaching inside the door to the small coat rack where a black jacket sat.

"Do I have to?" She moaned.

"Yes." He insisted putting the coat on her than closing the door.

"Fine." She said they were walking down the hallway hand and hand when they ran into one of their neighbors.

"Hey JJ." The neighbor said. She was roughly JJ's height with long brown hair and a skinny frame. She had joyful green eyes. "Who's this?" She asked eyeing Reid.

"Alyssa this is the guy I was telling you about, Spencer Reid. Spence this is our neighbor Alyssa Laurence." JJ said.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "JJ has told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope?" He asked blushing.

"Very." She assured her. "How's the little one doing?" Alyssa asked.

"Great, it figured out that it can move around a little in there. But I can't feel it when I lay my hand on my stomach." JJ said.

"What does it feel like?" Alyssa asked excitedly.

"Bubbles." JJ said.

"Bubbles?" Reid and Alyssa both asked.

"Yes, bubbles." She said.

"Okay. So what are doctors orders?" Alyssa asked.

"Well I have to cut back on my jogging, lifting weights is still an option, though it has to be controlled movements. I have to watch what I eat. I also have to stay in the office, no fieldwork at all. And plenty of rest." JJ said.

"Wow. I'll be keeping my eye on you." Alyssa said.

"Garcia and Spence, and sometimes even Emily, are doing a pretty good job of that already." JJ assured her.

"None the less, I am keeping my eye on you." Alyssa said walking away.

"Whatever." JJ said as she and Reid headed for the elevator.

----

"Hey JJ!" Emily said hugging her friend when JJ entered the bullpen area.

"Hey Emily, sorry I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday." JJ said.

"Oh it's okay, I understand." Emily said winking, which caused Reid to blush.

"Yeah, we had a good time." JJ said.

"Look at you!" Emily said looking her up and down.

"Yeah I know I'm f-" JJ started to say but Reid cut her off.

"You-are-not-fat." He said for the millionth time since he had gotten home last night. Everyone laughed.

"He's right JJ, you're not fat." Morgan said giving her a one armed hug. "It's tough out there though with out you there." He said.

"Yeah, I wish I could still be doing fieldwork too." JJ said.

"You are not going into the field ever again." Reid said adamantly.

"What?" JJ asked, she hadn't expected his statement.

"I don't want to lose you. I already almost lost you once." He said, tears filling his brown eyes.

"Oh Spence." She said. Everyone gave Reid sympathetic looks. "I didn't want you to be working in the field after what happened with Tobias." JJ said. "And yet you did."

"That was different. We weren't dating… yet." He said, they had started dating shortly after they got back from New Orleans. "But now we're getting married, you're having our child. I can't let anything happen to you." He said.

"I'll be back in the field as soon as the doctor says I can, and I'll be fine." She said.

"You don't want to stay at home and take care of it?" Emily asked.

"Well I do… but I would miss you guys so much. I mean you guys have only been on one case and I am already loosing my mind." JJ said.

"Once you meet your kid you will never want to part with it." Hotch said from behind her.

"Hey Hotch." JJ said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." She said.

"Any more nightmares?" He asked.

"Uh… no?" She asked, Hotch could tell she had had one just last night from the look in her eyes.

"Today is a paperwork day." He told everyone. "Once we are all done how about we all go out and do something fun together?" He offered.

"Count me in." Emily said.

"Me too." Morgan said.

"We're in." JJ said.

"Me too!" Garcia called as she walked up. "Hey Jayje." Garcia said hugging her friend.

"Hey Garcia." She said.

"Alright let's get to work!" Hotch said, everyone dispersed to go finish their paperwork.

----

**Okay I am done for today, I am suddenly not feeling well and I have company over. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**The next chapter will be their outing… where should they go? I am leaning towards a Chinese restaurant. ;) **

**Anyways bye for now! **


	19. Chinese and More Nightmares

**You know the drill… I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Another big thanks and hugs all around to CrayonsPink, tearbos, ShaileeSue, mabelreid, and BeccaWestlifeAddict (**I really am sorry you got out voted. Huh going in labor in front of Hotch… not a bad idea. But I have parts already planned in my head, I don't know if I will be able to make it work, I'll try though!

**Anyways I just realized if I don't speed up my time line she wouldn't have the baby for one hundred some more chapters. So I am going to speed up the timeline. I promise!**

-----

JJ looked up from her paper work five hours later when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up only to see Hotch standing in her doorway.

"Hey Hotch." JJ said.

"Hey, you can finish that later." Hotch said.

"Is everyone done already?" JJ asked.

"Yes, but only because they slipped half of their paperwork into Reid's pile." Hotch said. JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I'll be right out." JJ said standing up. She watched Hotch leave the room, closing the door behind him. She quickly organized some of her files before heading out the door. Once she entered the bullpen she saw Morgan, Emily, and Reid all talking. Reid glared at Morgan when a crumpled up piece of paper hit him in the face. JJ couldn't help but smile. Just then Reid noticed her.

"Hey JJ!" He called.

"Hey." She said, she walked past Morgan and Emily and stopped at Reid's desk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." She chirped.

"That's good." Reid said smiling up at her.

"Hey Jayje, guess what?" Garcia asked from the stairs.

"What?" JJ asked, she watched Garcia walk down the stairs to stand right in front of her.

"Guess who has a date with the hottest technical analyst in the building!" Garcia asked.

"Who?" JJ asked innocently.

"Me!" Garcia squealed.

"Who's the 'hottest analyst in the building'?" Morgan asked.

"Kevin, duh!" Garcia said excitedly.

"When?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow night!" Garcia said.

"That's great!" JJ said hugging her friend. "Now of course before hand we are going to the spa and to get your nails done, and maybe even clothes shopping."

"Oh yeah!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh that would be great!" Garcia said pulling JJ into her arms again. Then she turned to Emily and hugged her too.

"Come on lets go." Hotch said walking down into the bullpen past the team.

"Right." Emily said grabbing her jacket. The team followed Hotch out the door towards the elevator. Chattering about the wedding, baby, and planning their day at the spa.

-----

"What will you be having?" The waitress asked Hotch. They had arrived at the restaurant a half an hour ago. JJ had decided on Chinese, and what the pregnant woman says goes.

"Mongolian Beef." Hotch said. The waitress turned to Reid, who sat in between Hotch and JJ.

"I'll have… uh… Sesame Chicken?" He said.

"And for you?" The waitress asked JJ, jotting down Reid's order.

"I'll have Shrimp Lo Mein." JJ said. The waitress then turned to Emily, who sat to JJ's left.

"General Tso's Chicken, please." Emily said smiling, the waitress nodded as she jotted down Emily's order, then she turned to Garcia.

"And for you?" She asked

"Kung Po Pork." Garcia said, after jotting down Garcia's order the waitress turned to Morgan.

"Hot and sour chicken." Morgan said.

"Beef with Broccoli please." Rossi said smiling at the waitress.

"Alright it will be a few minutes." The waitress said before leaving the team alone.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" Garcia asked, leaning forward a little to include JJ in on her conversation.

"I don't know." JJ said. Emily and Reid looked at her with a concerned expression in their eyes.

"You okay?" Reid asked squeezing her hand under the table.

"Yeah, I just don't feel well that's all." She whispered back.

"Don't feel well how?" He asked.

"It's not a big deal." She said before turning back to her friends. Truth be told she was tired, all she wanted to do was lay down in Spencer's arms with a good book. Or maybe just sleep…

"Foods here!" Morgan cheered as the waitress walked towards them carrying their food.

"Goodie!" Garcia cheered as the waitress placed her plate in front of her.

"Thank you." Reid said to the waitress.

"No problem." The waitress said flirtatiously. The waitresses flirting infuriated JJ. When the waitress came around to her JJ made a point to hold Reid's hand and also have her hand on her stomach. The waitress seemed to get it because she did not even look at Reid again.

"Hey baby girl, pass me the egg rolls." Morgan said to Garcia.

"Sure thing." She said handing him the rolls. Morgan looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"What's the matter Morgan?" Emily asked barely containing her giggles.

"Nothing." He said taking an egg roll.

"I'm sorry Angelfish but I just don't feel like flirting." Garcia said apologetically.

"Is something wrong?" Morgan asked.

"No it's just now I'm dating Kevin…" Garcia said but Morgan cut her off.

"Baby Girl we can still flirt, it's how we express ourselves to each other. It's not like you're cheating on him by playfully flirting with me. He would understand." Morgan said.

"Sure thing my Chocolate God." She said giggling. Morgan, Garcia, and Emily continued to talk and tease each other. While Hotch and Rossi talked about the 'good old days'. Reid talked a little with Morgan, Garcia, and Emily, but he was concerned about JJ, who ate her food without speaking.

"Baby are you okay?" Reid finally asked JJ.

"Hmm?" She asked, her eyes focusing for the first time since the meal began.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said turning back to her food.

"JJ…" Reid said in a cautioning tone.

"I'm tired, I feel like going to bed that's all." She said.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, his question drew everyone's attention to their conversation.

"No that's okay." She said.

"JJ if you're not feeling well maybe you should go home." Hotch said.

"I…" JJ started to say but Emily cut her off.

"JJ we're almost done eating, we're all leaving here soon anyways. Just go, and Reid you take good care of our girl." Emily said.

"You can count on me." He said standing up, JJ reluctantly stood up. Once they had their jackets on they walked out of the door hand and hand.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute!" Penelope squealed.

"Pen, baby girl, you don't need to say it that loud." Morgan said.

"Sorry." Garcia said, she watched Reid help JJ into the car and drive away.

----

Two months past, JJ's stomach continued to grow while her nightmares lessened. Though they were still there, and when she did have them they were still as bad as ever. Tonight was one of those nights…

"Spence." JJ moaned in her sleep. Reid was instantly awakened by that sound, a sound he had become all to familiar with.

"JJ wake up." He said looking at his soon-to-be wife. With those words JJ sat straight up in bed panting. She looked around the room to make sure it was all a dream before she turned to Reid.

"Spence." She chocked.

"Hey baby it's okay." He said pulling her into his arms, though her ever growing stomach made it difficult.

"Why won't he leave me alone!" She asked angrily.

"I don't know." Reid said kissing the top of her head. He rubbed her back soothingly, soon he felt her relax in his arms and eventually fall back to sleep.

-----

**I know I rushed the ending a little but it is late, I have a fever, a horrible headache, AND my allergies are acting up. Oh and it's past my bedtime. **

**But I stayed up late just for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	20. Not Again!

**Sigh, no I still don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Again, hugs all around to ShaileeSue, mabelreid, BeccaWestlifeAddict, ros-myers-01, and Carla-Leigh for your reviews. They always make me happy. **

----

Jason Gideon sat in a dinner somewhere New York, he saw a pregnant JJ on the screen.

"Could you turn it up?" He asked.

"She is hot isn't he?" A young man asked from a couple tables away. "To bad she's taken." He said eyeing the ring and the growing belly.

"She's nice." Gideon said not taking his eyes from the TV.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked.

"JJ is nice." Gideon repeated.

"You know her!" The guy asked, looking at the older man with respect.

"_Knew_ her." Gideon corrected.

"Why past tense?" The man asked.

"The job got to be too much." Gideon said.

"… again we do not know exactly why this guy does what he does, but if you do know anything please call us at 555-…" JJ said with her 'press voice'.

"What kind of job?" The man asked.

"FBI." Gideon said.

"FBI? That chick?" He asked. Gideon nodded. "Wow." The man said.

"Yeah, she's one tough girl." Gideon said. He watched JJ walk away from the podium Reid joined her. He saw Reid grab her hand as they walked away. Gideon couldn't help but smile. "Good job Spencer." Gideon said.

"What was that?" The man asked looking from the TV to look at Gideon. Gideon didn't answer, he merely watched Reid and JJ walk over to an SUV and climb inside.

----

"You did good." Reid said to JJ, JJ had just given a press conference. Women in their twenties were going missing around where the team lived.

"You think so?" She asked, he nodded. "You know it is actually nice to have some time off." She said laying her head on the headrest with her hand resting on her stomach.

"I know so." He said smiling. He had no idea that Gideon had seen the broadcast just a couple states away. He had no idea how proud Gideon was of him right now.

"Hotch can you drop me off at home?" JJ asked.

"Sure thing." Hotch said turning the corner.

"You okay?" Reid asked squeezing her hand. Their wedding was in a couple days, but JJ was becoming more and more exhausted every day.

"Yeah, tired that's all." She said.

"Reid you can call it a day too if you want." Hotch said.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. Just catch the UnSub quickly okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, of course." Reid said.

---

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Reid asked as JJ unlocked their apartment.

"Spence I'll be fine, I promise! I am just going to lay down and take a nap anyways." JJ said.

"What if you have a nightmare…" Reid started to say.

"I won't, but I really want this UnSub off the street, hitting so close to home it's kind of unsettling." JJ said.

"Okay, have it your way." He said, he gave her a quick kiss before heading back down the hall, he ran into Alyssa on his way to the elevator. "Keep an eye on her okay?" He asked.

"I'll keep my ears open." She said. He handed her a key to their apartment and walked to the elevator. JJ watched Reid talk to Alyssa before closing the door. She let out a sigh and headed for the bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man she didn't know in her house.

"You think you're so tough don't you? You think you can stop me from killing just because you tell people about who I am? You can't!" The man yelled.

"Please." She whispered tearfully. "Please don't hurt me." She asked, she held her stomach to protect her baby. He stepped towards her and grabbed her arms. "Help! Somebody help me!" She screamed.

"Listen Bitch, I don't intend to hurt your baby. I don't like hurting children, even unborn ones. But if you do that again I will have to hurt you." He said angrily.

"You won't hurt my baby?" She asked tearfully.

"Not if you cooperate." He said. Just then the door to the apartment flung open, Alyssa stood in the doorway.

"JJ wha- oh my god!" Alyssa said. The UnSub spun JJ around to face her friend; he held a knife to her throat.

"Get out of here, now! Or I will slice her throat, you don't want her baby's death on your hands do you?" He asked.

"JJ?" Alyssa asked.

"Go." JJ commanded. Alyssa did as she was told.

"Now, sit on the bed like a good girl." The man said pushing JJ in the direction of the bedroom. She propped a few pillows up so that she could lean against them and did as she was told.

---

Meanwhile at the BAU Hotch and Reid had just arrived and now the team were all talking in the bullpen area. After being there for a couple minutes Reid's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh hey Alyssa what u-… what? O-oh my God. I-I'll be right there." He said hanging up the phone.

"Reid are you okay?" Morgan asked sitting up in his chair. The kid looked like he was going to faint.

"I-It's JJ." He said.

"She's only six months along, she's not in labor is she?" Emily asked.

"N-no, s-someone broke in, he… he has JJ." He said.

"Oh my god." Emily said standing up, she ran towards Hotch's office just as his door flung open.

"Guys conference room now." Hotch said.

"I can't!" Reid exclaimed.

"Reid it's about JJ." Hotch said.

"I already know." He said.

"What about JJ? What's going on?" Garcia asked joining everyone in the bullpen.

"The UnSub has JJ, he is holding her hostage, he wants a helicopter and immunity in exchange for JJ." Hotch told her.

"Oh my God." Garcia said, a tear slid down her face. Emily went to Garcia's side while Morgan tried to help Reid.

"Let's go!" Reid said angrily. With that everyone, including Garcia, walked as quickly as they could towards the elevator.

---

"Oh my God." The guy from the diner said, he and Gideon were both still eating there, the news was still on.

"Turn it up!" Gideon yelled franticly.

"The police are not telling us much but what we do know is that Special Agent Jennifer Jareau is being held hostage in her apartment. The police expect that it is because of the press conference she held earlier involving a series of murders in the area. Ms. Jareau, soon to be Mrs. Reid, is six months pregnant and is going to be married two days from now…" The reporter said.

"Oh God." Gideon said. "How much do I owe you?" He asked the waitress who was on break.

"$7.50" She said. Gideon ran over to her, handed her a ten-dollar bill.

"Keep the change!" He yelled as he ran out the door. He had to get to Virginia now!

----

**Oh yes I did! I was writing this chapter (watching 'What Fresh Hell' season 1, episode 12 I think) when the idea hit me. I was just going to have Gideon come and visit them. Then I thought 'why not have the UnSub hold JJ hostage?'. So I did. I have no idea how long I am going to drag it on. :) I'm evil I know!**

**Do not worry I will update soon!!! **


	21. Will She Be Alright?

**Again I would like to let everyone know that Criminal Minds does NOT belong to me. **

**I am sorry, CrayonsPink I didn't see your review of chapter 19 until after I posted chapter 20. So thanks for reviewing chapter 19!**

**Thanks mabelreid and Mellow girl for your reviews of the last chapter. **

**WARNING: There is some language, because, well, I think that's what Reid would say in this situation. **

----

"Reid are you okay?" Morgan asked, Emily and Hotch sat in the front seats while Morgan and Reid sat in the back. Rossi and Garcia were in the other SUV.

"No I am not okay! How can this be happening… AGAIN!" He asked angrily.

"I don't know man, I don't know." Morgan said "but she is going to be okay."

"How do you know? How do you know he won't just kill her!" He shouted.

"Because of the profile." Hotch said.

"Fuck the profile Hotch! Profiles can be wrong!" Reid yelled.

"Reid he doesn't want to hurt children, ever. Even unborn ones, he won't hurt her." Hotch said ignoring Reid's outburst.

"Even if she gets through this how will this affect her emotionally? She hasn't even gotten over the last kidnapping yet!" He said tears streamed down his face.

"Reid she'll be okay." Morgan said, Reid simply ignored him and stared out the window. When they got to the apartment complex Reid leapt out of the SUV before it had even come to a stop.

"Where is she?" He asked an officer franticly.

"Sir you need to step back." He said when Reid tried to cross the police tape.

"God damn it I'm FBI!" He yelled pulling out his ID.

"It's okay Don he's with me." Officer Charles said. He was the officer who was on the case.

"Okay." The officer said skeptically holding up the police tape for Reid.

"She's up in your apartment. He says he wants a helicopter and full immunity before he will release Ms. Jareau." Charles said.

"I'm going up." Reid said walking towards the building, just then Hotch came walking up.

"Oh no you don't." Hotch said.

"Please Hotch, please let me just try!" Reid begged. Hotch sighed, he knew if Hailey had been in this situation when she was pregnant he would want to at least try to go up there.

"Fine." He said, "But Morgan is going with you."

"Hotch I don't know if I should. I might seem like a treat, what about Emily?" Morgan suggested.

"Prentiss?" He said, asking her with one word if she was up to it.

"It's not that hard." Emily said, Hotch nodded. Then she and Reid walked into the building. Once they got up to the third floor they went to the door.

"Sir, we would like to speak with you!" Emily called through the door.

"Not a chance!" The man yelled back.

"Sir my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I just want to see JJ, I just want to see that she's alright." He said.

"Not until I get what I want!" The man yelled.

"I will make sure you never get it unless you let me see her!" Reid yelled.

"You just want to see her?" The man asked.

"Yes sir, I have no intention of taking her until you have what you want." Reid said, though it wasn't true, but it might the only way she got out alive. The man opened the door.

"Who's the chick?" The man asked.

"My colleague Emily Prentiss, they wouldn't let me come up here alone." Reid said. The man nodded and allowed them to enter the room.

"Wow that was easy." Emily whispered to Reid.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"In the bedroom." The man said pulling out his knife. "If you try anything she'll get it." He said nodding towards Emily.

"I won't." Reid said, he walked quickly down the hall and looked into his room.

"Spence!" JJ yelled tearfully she started to get up but the man stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that." The man said putting the knife to Emily's neck. JJ's eyes got wide; she knew he would kill her.

"May I go to her?" Reid asked not taking his eyes off of his fiancée.

"Fine, don't try anything." The man said not letting go of Emily.

"I won't." Reid promised walking over to their bed. Once he got there JJ threw herself into Reid's arms.

"Spence." She chocked.

"It's okay." Reid said rubbing her back soothingly.

"No it's not!" She yelled tearfully.

"It will be, I promise." He said.

"Spence, I don't want to die." She sobbed.

"You won't." Reid said caressing her face. He felt her warm tears hit his hand, a tear slid down his own face.

"Times up." The redheaded man said. He had curly red hair, freckles, and bright green eyes.

"Please no!" JJ sobbed.

"Times-up." He said adamantly. He cut a small cut in Emily's neck, narrowly missing her vein, a small trail of blood trickled down her neck. Emily prepared to bleed to death, but she didn't. She would rather die than have this creep be alone with JJ, even more so because she was pregnant.

"Spence." JJ whispered tearfully, she didn't want to be left here, but she also didn't want her friend to die.

"Out now! Or I'll kill her _and _your little boyfriend. And I know I don't like hurting kids but people can always change." He said, JJ's eyes filled with fear.

"Please don't hurt the baby!" She begged.

"Then let your boyfriend and your other friend leave now." The man said. JJ reluctantly agreed. Reid pulled JJ into one last hug; he kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to be okay." He promised looking into her eyes, gripping both of her hands. JJ nodded tears spilling down her face. Reid got up off the bed and walked over to the curly haired man.

"Good girl." He said letting Emily go. She touched her neck, the cut was only an inch long, it wasn't even very deep. Then Emily and Reid walked out of the door, as they did Reid took one last look over his shoulder at his fiancée. She watched him with tear willed blue eyes, those eyes he loved so much. He hated seeing them so fear filled. This man would pay for doing this to her.

----

"What's taking so long?" Morgan asked pacing.

"They're okay." Hotch said trying to calm the profiler, who was starting to resemble a caged tiger. "See look here they come." Hotch said watching Reid and Emily exit the building. The look in Reid's eyes terrified Hotch, the anger and sorrow was not a look he expected from the young naive genius.

"Emily what happened?" Morgan asked seeing the cut on her neck. His statement drew Hotch's attention to Emily. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the cut and the trickle of blood on her neck that soaked part of Emily's shirt collar.

"It's nothing." She said.

"He cut you?" Hotch asked stepping up to Emily.

"It's fine Hotch." Emily said.

"No it's not." Hotch said angrily.

"Hotch, he's holding JJ hostage, and her unborn baby. Who cares if he cut my neck a little?" Emily asked angrily.

"Sorry." Hotch said. "But someone has to look at it." He insisted.

"I planned on it." Emily said walking over to the waiting ambulance. Where they set to work bandaging her neck. Garcia walked over to Emily to be with he friend.

"You okay man?" Morgan asked putting his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"She's so scarred. And I left her there." Reid said tearfully.

"Reid I'm sure he gave you no choice." Morgan said.

"Yeah he said he's kill Emily, me, and maybe even the baby." Reid said. "I couldn't care less if he killed me and I could tell that Emily was thinking the same thing. But when he said he would even kill the baby I could see how terrified JJ looked. She didn't want to be left alone but she didn't want anything to happen to the baby." He said. "I can't loose her." He whispered.

"We'll get her back safely, I promise." Morgan said leading Reid to one of the SUV's so he could sit down.

"I hope you're right." Reid said tearfully.

"Hotch where's Reid?" A familiar voice asked from where Reid was standing.

"Sir you need to step back." An officer said. Reid looked up and saw Gideon trying to get past an officer.

"It's okay let him pass." Reid called to the officer. The officer glared at him but let Gideon in.

"I saw it on the news, are you okay?" Gideon asked meeting Reid half way.

"Yeah." Reid said weakly.

"I'm so sorry." Gideon said.

"I don't know if she can handle this again." Reid said.

"Again?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, two and a half months she got kidnapped." Reid told his old mentor.

"Oh God." Gideon said looking towards the building. Just then they heard a distressed scream coming from the direction of where that officer was.

"Please let me through! My baby!" Laura Jareau screamed.

"Officer let me handle this." Reid said walking over to where his, soon to be, mother and father in law were. He saw Jon and Jenna waiting near by.

"Why is this happening to my baby?" Laura sobbed; Charlie pulled his wife into his arms.

"I don't know. I do know she's okay." Reid assured her.

"How do you know!" She yelled.

"I was up there." Reid said.

"You were up there and you left her!" She screamed.

"He said if I didn't go he would kill the baby." Reid said.

"Who cares?" She asked angrily.

"JJ does." Reid said.

"Spencer?" Jenna chocked from ten feet away.

"Hey Jenna, are you okay?" He asked stepping under the tape and walking over to JJ's little sister.

"N-no not really." She said sadly. "Is she going to be okay?" Jenna asked.

"Physically? I think so. Emotionally, I honestly don't know." Reid confessed. Jenna nodded in understanding.

----

"God will that woman shut up!" The curly haired man yelled when he heard a woman screaming hysterically down stairs.

"It's my mom, she's worried about me." JJ said confidently. She decided once Spencer left that she needed to stay strong, it was hard but it seemed to be working.

"How did your mom find out?" The man asked.

"Well it's probably all over the news. Plus they were coming in town for my wedding." JJ informed him.

"Oh." He said. "What is taking them so long?" He asked.

"They have to go through channels." JJ said.

"Right. Well they got an hour." He said, walking out of the room to make a call.

"Spence hurry." She whispered tearfully.

----

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter! Mostly because I am in the CM chat room right now. **

**Please review?**


	22. Saving Her

**I am sure that by now everyone knows I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Again more hugs and thanks to BeccaWestlifeAddict, Irinaj, mabelreid, ros-myers-01, ShaileeSue, and CrayonsPink for your reviews. **

**Here's the next chapter, I have all day to update stories (you would not believe what stupid thing I did, so now I can't turn my head).**

----

A half an hour past, but it felt more like an eternity. The Jareau's sat in one of the Bureau's SUVs. Jon sat staring into space, he didn't seem to see or hear anything that was going on around him. Charlie held his wife who wouldn't stop crying. Jenna sat with her feet hanging out of the passenger seat, tears streaming down her face.

"How much longer?" Reid asked Hotch, though everyone was running around franticly trying to save JJ and her baby, for Reid the world seemed to stand still.

"We've got a half an hour to get it to him or… it should be here in ten minutes." Hotch told him, he couldn't imagine what the young profiler was going through right now.

"Right." Reid said looking up towards their apartment. "I have to get back up there." He said standing up from where he was sitting.

"Are you sure he'll let you back in?" Garcia asked. Emily nodded in agreement; she flinched a little at the pain in her neck.

"I have to try." Reid said, Hotch and Morgan both nodded.

"You can't go up alone." Hotch said adamantly.

"Hotch last time he hurt Emily, I'll be fine." Reid insisted.

"Alright, be careful, and take this." Hotch said handing him his ankle holster and the gun that went with it.

"I will." Reid said taking the holster and strapping it on. Then he turned and walked determinedly towards the building.

----

"They've got a half an hour, if I don't have my helicopter… you don't want to know what will happen to you and your baby." The curly haired man said, he had told JJ to call him Carl.

"P-please." JJ whispered.

"Oh don't 'p-please' me. I'm going to do what ever the hell I want." Carl said. Just then a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" Carl yelled.

"Sir it's Agent Spencer Reid, may I come in?" He called.

"You've already seen her!" He yelled back.

"Yes Sir I know but they won't get you what you want unless I know for sure that you haven't killed JJ!" He called back; it was the best lie he could think of.

"Come here." Carl said helping JJ off of the bed and leading her to the living room. "Talk." He commanded.

"Spence?" JJ asked.

"See she's alive." Carl said.

"I have to see her, that was me orders." Reid said, Carl sighed and opened the door. Reid stepped into the house.

"See she's alive." Carl said.

"May I come in?" He asked. Carl sized up; he didn't think he was a threat so he let him in.

"Are you thirsty?" Reid asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"What do you have?" Carl asked.

"Sprite, Coke, water, and milk." Reid said.

"Sprite." Carl said, Reid grabbed a bottle and handed it to him.

"Can JJ have something?" Reid asked.

"I guess." Carl said sitting down in the living room next to JJ.

"JJ you want some water?" Reid asked.

"Y-yes." She said tearfully. She knew Spencer was up to something. Reid grabbed her a bottle of water and walked out to where they were sitting. Reid handed her the bottle. Then he took a seat next to her too.

"No you sit over there." Carl said. Reid got up off of the couch and went to the other couch. Reid stayed for a half an hour when finally Carl got up off the couch to look out the window. "Times up." Carl said as he stared out the window. JJ's eyes got wide with fear. She grabbed her stomach and rocked back and forth.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. She looked up when she saw Reid move out of the corner of her eye. She saw him reach for a gun, he didn't take his eyes off of Carl.

"Get down." He whispered, JJ climbed down off of the couch and huddled down as best as she could. Tears streaming down her face.

"Looks like you aren't getting out of he… what are you doing?" Carl asked turning around seeing the gun in Reid's hands.

"JJ and I are leaving now." Reid said.

"Oh no, you're not." Carl said pulling out a gun of his own.

"I'm sorry but I have to insist." Reid said angrily.

"No you're not!" Carl yelled, Reid could see his finger start to pull the trigger. Three shots rang out, Reid and Carl both fell to the floor.

----

**Short I know, but I had the idea last night when I was sleeping and I guess it turned out shorter than I wanted. **

**Anyways please review? **

**Well I am off to watch a Criminal Minds marathon. Starting with North Mammon. :)**


	23. Life and Death

**Okay so everyone knows I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Hugs to Irinaj, ShaileeSue, mabelreid, ros-myers-01 and BeccaWestlifeAddict for your reviews. **

----

"It's been a half an hour, where is that helicopter? Where's Reid?" Morgan asked, he had resumed pacing as he had the last time Reid had gone into the apartment.

"The helicopter is running a little late." Hotch said hanging up his phone.

"Was that them on the phone?" Morgan asked, Hotch nodded.

"Agent Hotchner?" Jenna asked walking over to Hotch.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What will happen to Jen if the chopper doesn't get here in time?" Jenna asked tearfully.

"I don't know." Hotch said, he was about to say something else but he didn't have a chance because the sound of gunshots came from the apartment.

"My baby!" Laura screamed. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily all ran as fast as they could into the building, some other officers on their heels. It seemed like it took an eternity for the elevator to get to the floor but they eventually got there. They ran to the apartment and opened the door.

----

"No you're not!" Carl yelled, Reid could see his finger start to pull the trigger. Three shots rang out, Reid and Carl both fell to the floor.

"Spence!" JJ screamed tearfully as she watched helplessly as he fell to the floor. Blood pooling around both men. JJ tried to get to her feet but she was so tired she just couldn't. So she crawled along the floor to Spencer.

"JJ." Reid whispered.

"Spencer, baby, stay with me." JJ said tearfully. She looked towards Reid's torso and saw one bullet wound to the chest, close to the heart.

"JJ, I'm sorry." He said with all of the strength he could muster.

"Spencer please don't go." She said tearfully, placing her hand on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Please." She whispered.

"JJ, I'm sorry, I love you." He said, once he did his eyes closed, causing him to go into a sweet state of unconsciousness.

"Spence!" JJ screamed, she placed her other hand on his neck, she felt a pulse, but it was weak. "Baby wake up, please!" She screamed tearfully. She looked up when she heard the door open. There, in the doorway, stood Hotch, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi. There were a few officers that JJ didn't know. Morgan ran to Reid's side and felt his neck.

"He's got a pulse!" Morgan said. "Get the paramedics now!" He yelled franticly. Emily walked over to the other side of Reid and bent down next to JJ.

"JJ," she said placing her hand gently on JJ's back. "come on, let's get out of the way okay?" JJ looked up at Emily, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Em." JJ chocked.

"It's okay." Emily said, JJ buried her head in Emily's shoulder. "He's going to be okay." Emily helped JJ to her feet and took her over to the couch.

"He… he killed him?" She asked.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Spence killed Carl?" JJ asked.

"Yes." Emily said looking towards the redhead. He had a bullet wound to the neck and one right in between his eyes. She had no idea Reid was such a good shot! When Emily looked back to JJ she saw JJ resting her head on the back of the chair, she was clutching her stomach. "JJ you okay?" Emily asked reaching a hand out to JJ.

"It's early." JJ said, her blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Oh shit." Emily said. "Morgan?"

"What?" Morgan asked.

"We need to get JJ to the hospital now." Emily said.

"Why?" Hotch asked standing up from where he knelt by Reid's side to go over to the couch.

"It's too early." JJ cried.

"Oh shit." Hotch said, just then the paramedics walked into the room, two went to Carl's side, the other two went to Reid's. "Forget him." Hotch said pointing at Carl. "We need you here, now."

"What's going on?" Morgan asked, Rossi had joined Emily and JJ on the couch.

"It's going to be okay." Rossi said to JJ.

"Rossi it's too early, the baby won't make it." She said tearfully, her face lined with pain as she felt another contraction.

"How far along is she?" A paramedic asked while the other approached JJ.

"Six and a half months I think." Emily said.

"What's her name?" The other medic asked.

"JJ." Emily said.

"Hey JJ, I'm Daniel, I'm here to help you okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of JJ.

"No, no please." She begged.

"JJ it's okay, he's going to help you okay? Do you want the baby to live?" Emily asked, Morgan glared at her for being so blunt but it was the right thing to do because JJ agreed to let the medics help her.

"Emily stay with me please." JJ begged as the paramedics put her on a stretcher. Emily looked at one of the medics, who nodded.

"Okay." Emily said, Hotch and Morgan watched the two paramedics wheel JJ out of the room with Emily holding her hand. They turned their attention to Reid. The medics were getting ready to put him on a stretcher too.

"On the count of three okay?" One of the medics said, the other nodded. "One, two, three." He said lifting the young profiler onto the stretcher. Once he was settled they rushed out of the room. Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan all walked out of the room behind them. All of them silently praying for Reid, JJ, and their baby.

----

Jenna watched in horror as Reid and JJ both came out of the apartment building. Reid was bleeding… a LOT. JJ appeared to be in a lot of pain as well.

"Jen!" Laura yelled when she saw her daughter. "What's going on?" She asked as she watched her daughter be loaded into an ambulance.

"Mrs. Jareau it appears as though JJ has gone into premature labor." Hotch said approaching her.

"What?" She asked tearfully.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jon asked, speaking for the first time.

"I think so." Hotch said. "Now let's get to the hospital." He said walking over to the SUV, the Jareau's all pilled into the SUV that Hotch was in, while Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia pilled into the other.

"Agent Hotchner what about Spencer?" Jenna asked from where she sat in between her parents.

"He's been shot, he was unconscious when we got up there." Hotch said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." Hotch said, silent tears slid down Jenna's face.

"It's going to be okay." Her father said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah." Jenna chocked.

----

"Derek what happened?" Garcia asked once they fell in behind the other SUV.

"Reid took one to the chest and JJ went into labor." He said simply, glancing over at Garcia who sat in the passenger seat. Rossi sat in the back.

"W-what?" She asked.

"It's okay baby girl, they're going to be okay." He said reaching over and grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"I hope so." She said, tears spilling down her face. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Penelope, how are you doing gorgeous?" _Kevin Lynch asked answering his phone.

"Hey Kevin." Garcia said sadly.

"_Uh-oh that doesn't sound good. What's the matter?" _He asked.

"You haven't seen the news?" She asked

"_I've been working, what's wrong?" _He asked.

"T-the UnSub, he-he had JJ. H-he shot Reid, JJ w-she went into labor." Garcia told her boyfriend.

"_Oh my God, are you okay?" _He asked.

"I-I don't know." She said.

"_Where are you going?" _He asked.

"I don't know." Garcia said.

"_As soon as you get there, call me okay? I'll be there as soon as I know where to go." _He said.

"Okay, I will." She said.

"_I love you." _He said.

"I love you too." She said hanging up the phone.

----

"Emily." JJ said tearfully, the medics where working the best they could. But the medicine they needed to stop the contractions were at the hospital, so right now they were monitoring the baby's heart rate and making sure that JJ was comfortable.

"It's okay JJ." Emily said squeezing her hand.

"No it's not, Spence is dieing, and if they don't stop me from having this baby it will die. I can't lose them!" JJ said tearfully.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Emily said. Suddenly the ambulance came to a stop and the doors opened. Three more people waited outside of the doors and helped wheel her into the hospital. The paramedics informed the doctors what was going on but JJ wasn't listening.

"Ma'am I'm sorry you're going to have to wait out here." One of the medics said to Emily. She reluctantly settled into a chair in the waiting area. She had only been sitting there a few seconds when five more people came running by, a bleeding, unconscious, Reid on the stretcher. A few seconds after that the rest of the BAU team and the Jareau's came running in.

"Any word?" Morgan asked sitting down next to her.

"No, they just went in there." Emily said, she finally let the tears she had been holding back out. Morgan pulled her into his arms.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Morgan said rubbing her back soothingly.

----

"Okay that should stop the contractions, it might take a few minutes so if you feel another one don't be alarmed. I'll be back to check on you." A doctor said smiling down at JJ.

"Can I see my friends?" She asked tearfully.

"Sure." The doctor said smiling then walking out the door. A few minutes later the doctor walked back in the door with Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan, Kevin, and her family on his heels. "Here you go." The doctor said.

"How long can they stay?" JJ asked.

"An hour." The doctor said. "Which one of you is the lucky man?" The doctor asked.

"Have you heard any word?" JJ asked franticly.

"He's in surgery, that's all they'll say." Emily said.

"What did I miss?" The doctor asked, he seemed embarrassed.

"You know the gunshot patient?" Hotch asked.

"The FBI guy? I've heard that there isn't much hope for hi… oh." He said, "Uh they can stay as long as they need." He said then he turned and ran out the door. JJ felt another small contraction so she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked walking over to the bed and taking her hand.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah just a contraction." JJ said.

"Which are two and a half months early." Garcia reminded her, she walked over to her side and brushed some golden hair out of JJ's face.

"Yeah, the doctor said I may have one of two more before the medicine kicks in. Luckily because there was an ambulance already at the apartment I didn't dilate any." JJ said trying to cover up her distress my quoting the doctor.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked walking to the other side of her sister's bed and sitting down.

"Not really." JJ confessed, she felt Morgan squeeze her hand. "Did you hear what the doctor said?" She whispered tearfully.

"Oh Jayje." Garcia whispered.

"Hey baby." Laura said stepping towards her daughter's bed.

"Hey mom." JJ said, her mother pushed past Garcia to hug her daughter. "Okay can't breath." JJ said smiling a little.

"Sorry!" Her mother exclaimed, pulling back as though she had just been burned.

"It's okay mom." JJ said. "Have a seat where ever." She said gesturing towards the chairs about the room.

"Hey there." Her father said approaching the bed and kissing her forehead. "You really scared us." He said, she could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy, I don't know why this happened to me again." She said tears spilling down his face. He reached out his hand and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. She smiled gratefully, then she felt one last contraction, it wasn't nearly as painful as the last. But her father saw her grimace.

"I know baby girl, I know." He said he took her hand and squeezed it. Everyone else had taken up a place at the wall while father and daughter talked, though Jenna refused to leave her sister's side. Once they were done with their 'father daughter talk' everyone made lighthearted conversation until the doctor came in to check on her.

"Ms. Jareau needs her rest." The doctor said apologetically.

"I'm not leaving." Jenna insisted grabbing her sister's hand. The team seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well if you stay you have to be quiet." The doctor said before leaving the room.

"Well goodnight." JJ said lying her head back onto the pillows.

"Goodnight." Jenna said.

---

Meanwhile Spencer was still in surgery, and not doing quite so well as his bride to be.

"I didn't know someone so skinny could have so much blood." One doctor said. The other nodded in agreement, but he didn't get a chance to respond because the heart monitor started to flat line. 

"Charge at 250!" The surgeon yelled.

"Clear!" The other yelled pressing the peddles to Reid's chest.

"Nothing." The surgeon said. "Charge at 300!"

"Clear!" The other said repeating the process again.

"Still nothing. Charge at 350."

----

**Yes I do know I'm evil, but my brother is circling like a hawk to get the computer and it is getting kind of annoying. **

**Please review! Please don't kill me? **

**JJ and the baby are fine? Yeah I know our Spence is dieing… or dead at the moment. Muahaha? You know you all enjoy writing cliffhangers (expecially you BeccaWestlifeAddict, you still haven't updated Helpless to my knowledge, the blood… seeping… correct me if you have though!). **


	24. They're Okay

**Everyone knows that I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**More hugs to BeccaWestlifeAddict (**apparently your blackmail worked cuz here's another chapter! Who's head was in the box!? Ah, oh please don't be Diana, please please please? Okay I'm done) **mabelreid, Mellow girl, tearbos, ShaileeSue, CrayonsPink, ros-myers-01 and Irinaj for reviewing! **

----

JJ woke up hours later only to find everyone asleep about the room. She let out a heavy sigh, though the peace and quiet in the dim room was amazing she wished someone would wake up. Her family had gone to a hotel room because Jenna was getting a fever and the doctor didn't want her around JJ with a fever. Just as she was falling back to sleep she heard yelling from outside.

"He's flat lining again!" She heard someone yell.

"Someone get the crash cart!" Another person yelled. She listened to the doctors yelling while the tried to revive some poor soul. After a few minutes her doctor walked into the room.

"Ms. Jareau, we need to talk." The doctor said, fear rushed through JJ. It had been Spence who had flat lined!

"I-is it S-Spence?" JJ asked tearfully.

"Yes," The doctor said, tears streamed down JJ's face. "Oh no he's okay." The doctor assured her.

"Thank God, so what's going on?" JJ asked, relief rushed through her.

"He did flat line but when they revived him for the second time he regained consciousness. He's asking for you." The doctor said.

"Can I go see him?" She asked.

"Yes, but you have to stay in a wheelchair. You should know that he doesn't know why you will be in a wheelchair." The doctor said.

"No one told him?" She asked.

"No one had a chance to." The doctor said, he helped her into the wheelchair. Once she was settled Morgan woke up.

"JJ what's going on?" He asked.

"Spence is awake." JJ said happily, Morgan instantly stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Could you stay here and tell everyone where I am?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. "Can I see him in a little bit?"

"They are considering moving him here now that he is awake." The doctor informed them. Then he wheeled her out of the room. She left the dim room and entered the bright hallway. He wheeled her past a few rooms and they finally ended up turning into a well-lit room. There in the center of the room lie Spencer. Tubes were sticking out of him all over the place. He turned his head smiling at her, his smile turned to concern when he saw she was in a wheel chair.

"JJ what happened?" He asked trying to sit up, but it hurt too much so he fell back on the pillows.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said, the doctor wheeled her up to the bed. She took his hand in hers.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said leaving the room.

"JJ what happened, tell me." Reid insisted.

"I, uh, went into labor." She said closing her eyes so that she couldn't see his reaction. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh God." He finally said. "Are you okay?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"Yeah the contractions stopped hours ago, we're fine." She said, she lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it tenderly. "I was more concerned about you. I thought I was going to have to raise our baby alone…" She said, a tear slid down her face. Reid released her hand to wipe away her tear.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked, his confusion evident on his face.

"You got yourself shot, why?" She asked.

"He was going to kill you." Reid said tearfully.

"You took a bullet for me?" She asked, she had always known he would but she just couldn't believe she was even worthy of so much trust and love.

"Of course I did JJ, I love you." He said simply. Yet another tear escaped JJ's eyes and ran down her face. "How is everyone?" He asked changing the subject.

"They're about the same as they were a few hours ago." She said smiling. "Morgan's awake, he wants to see you."

"Okay." Reid said, JJ rolled her wheel chair to the hallway and signaled the doctor to come over to her.

"Could you get Agent Morgan please?" She asked, the doctor nodded and went back to her room. A few minutes later Morgan walked quickly into the room.

"Hey JJ how are you doing?" Morgan asked JJ as he walked over to Reid's side.

"Great." She said smiling.

"Hey man." Morgan said smiling down at the young profiler.

"Hey Morgan." Reid said.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"They've got me high on pain killers so pretty good." He said smiling.

"I bet." Morgan said taking a seat next to the bed. The three of them talked for hours, JJ had never been happier, Spence was okay, her baby was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

-----

**Okay I know short, but I am kind of busy. I may or may not be able to update tomorrow. But if I can I will, and it will be a longer chapter. **

**I got inspiration for a new story so I might start it today, or tomorrow. Which ever. A kidnapping story, I plan for it to be really intense. **

**Anyways please review? **


	25. Flat Line

**Everyone knows that I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**More hugs to BeccaWestlifeAddict, ShaileeSue, tearbos, mabelreid, Irinaj, CrayonsPink, and JJ-Reid-01 for reviewing! I love you all!**

**Do know I was going to make Reid and JJ go home and have JJ be terrified of the apartment, but then Becca was cruel with a cruel cliffhanger, so I am getting revenge. I feel sorry for the innocent bystanders who are affected by our 'story war' as it were. **

**But I am also hitting a point where I am lacking inspiration for the story so this might help the story continue after all… **  
-----

A few hours later JJ was still at Reid's bedside. Morgan had gone to get something to eat, along with most of the team. Hotch stayed behind to watch over JJ and Reid. But Reid had fallen asleep right after Morgan left.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, okay I suppose." JJ said sighing.

"JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Why did this happening to me again?" She asked tearfully, just then Reid's monitors started to beep, after a few seconds his heart monitor let out a horrible screech, signaling that Reid's heart had stopped beating.

"Sir could you please take her out of here?" A nurse asked as doctors and nurses flooded the room, and JJ was right in the way. Hotch nodded and wheeled a frantic JJ out of the room, he stopped in the hallway right outside his room and turned her around to face him.

"Hotch." She chocked tearfully staring right into his eyes. She listened to the heart monitor's high pitched screech and the doctors trying to revive him, with every moment that went by her heart sank lower and lower into the pit of her stomach.

"They're going to save him, I promise." Hotch said kneeling down in front of JJ. He gently pulled her into his arms. He could feel her tears dampen his shirt as she cried. After a couple of minutes he helped her back into the wheel chair and took her away from the commotion, and she was not happy about it.

"Please let me stay near him! He needs me!" She sobbed as Hotch wheeled her towards her room.

"JJ you'll be in the way, and it isn't good for the baby." Hotch reasoned.

"I can't lose him." JJ whispered, defeat filled her voice.

"You won't, I promise." Hotch said once they were in her room. He helped her back into her bed; once she was there Hotch pulled her back into his arms.

"We were going to get married… we're having a baby… why… this can't be happening." JJ sobbed into Hotch's shoulder.

"He'll be okay, he has to be, he loves you." Hotch said, he knew it was a lame excuse but it was all he had.

"Hotch what's going on?" Emily asked franticly as everyone returned from lunch. Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Spence… he… he's dead…" JJ sobbed looking up at her friends.

"Oh my god." Emily said, tears slid down her face, and Garcia's as well. Morgan punched the wall next to him, and Rossi simply looked dumb founded. Emily approached the bed and sat down on the edge, Hotch stood up to go talk to the others while Emily took over comforting JJ.

"Hotch is it true, it he really dead?" Morgan asked once they were all in the hallway.

"They are trying to revive him right now." Hotch said looking down the hall towards Reid's room.

"Hotch what are the chances that he'll survive?" Morgan asked.

"Reid would know." Garcia chocked, Morgan pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be okay." He said, though he didn't believe it he had to be strong for the women, especially JJ.

"I have to call Kevin." She said. Kevin Lynch had become very close to the group, he would be devastated by the latest change. When she did a doctor walked out of Reid's room and came to JJ's. They all followed the doctor into the room. JJ looked up at the doctor, her blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Ms. Jareau, there is something you should know."

----

**Short I know! SORRY! The next chapter will be longer! I promise! This one would have been longer but it is two AM and I am getting tired. **

**So goodnight, and please review? **


	26. The Worst Nightmare of them All

**Nope, I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**The thing that happens in this chapter was not my idea; it was my brilliant younger brother's! I hope you like it! Though mabelreid did ask for it to be what it is, but the time of it is a little shocking. **

**Another thing, this story will be coming to a close soon, I don't know when, but it will be. **

**But if you want to read more of my writing I have three other stories in progress. I suggest 'Survival' it's a ReidJJ story. :) **

**I would like to thank mabelreid, ShaileeSue, and Irinaj for your reviews. **

----

"Ms. Jareau, there is something you should know."

"What is it?" She asked tearfully.

"I am sorry but, he's gone." The doctor said apologetically. Emily pulled JJ into her arms once again.

"No he can't be dead! Please!" She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." Emily said rubbing JJ's back.

"No, you're lieing!" JJ screamed, "Spence!"

Suddenly she was back in her bed, Spence was laying next to her. _Had it all been a dream? _She asked hopefully.

"JJ, are you okay? What happened?" Spencer asked seeing the tears streaming down her face.

"I-I was held hostage, here, in this house, you… you took a bullet for me… you were alive but then… then you died!" JJ sobbed, Reid pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said rubbing her back soothingly.

"It was so real." JJ sobbed.

"I know." He said kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"What is today?" JJ asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I… this is kind of embarrassing, but, I don't know where reality ends and the dream begins." JJ said blushing a little.

"Well today we went out for Chinese with everybody…" Reid started to say, JJ looked down at her stomach, it was only as big as it had been two months ago!

"Chinese? You mean, Garcia hasn't gone on the date with Kevin yet?" She asked.

"No, you were going to the spa tomorrow, remember?" He asked.

"It was a dream!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "And look, I can move again."

"It must have been a really bad dream." He said.

"Yeah, it was." She sighed. "Don't make me go back to sleep, please?" She asked.

"It's five AM so… I suppose we can stay up." He said, JJ smiled at him gratefully. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Watch T3?" She asked.

"Oh you know I hate that one." Reid moaned.

"So?" She asked climbing out of bed and walking out the door. Reid smiled to himself as he followed his wife-to-be down the hall.

----

"Hey JJ." Garcia said when JJ arrived at her house. "We decided just to go shopping, and not to the spa." She said letting JJ into the house.

"Oh okay." JJ said smiling, she was still very shaken up by her dream last night. But having Reid hold her so tightly afterwards helped ease her pain a little.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Good." JJ said sitting down on the couch.

"Reid called." Garcia said meaningfully.

"I had a dream, that's all, it's not a big deal." JJ said to her friends.

"Are you sure you're alright? Reid said you were still really shaken up when you left." Emily said.

"Yeah, it's just, it was so real. I thought he was really dead. It was more real than any dream I had ever had." JJ said.

"You want to tell us about it?" Emily asked, JJ nodded.

"Well it started up two months from now, I had another nightmare and Spence comforted me. Then the next day we had a local case and I had to give the press conference. After wards Reid and Hotch dropped me off at home, and the UnSub was in my house." JJ said. "Spence found out and everyone came. Sometime later you," JJ looked meaningfully at Emily, "and Spence came up to the apartment. Carl, the UnSub, let Spence see me, but he kept you with him with a knife to your throat. I didn't want you guys to leave so he cut your neck a little, you didn't die though."

"Thank God." Emily said sarcastically, trying to ease the mood a little bit. JJ and Garcia both smiled.

"Anyways Spence came up again later and time ran out. Carl was going to kill me. But Spence took a bullet for me, but I went into labor." JJ said. Garcia and Emily both gasped.

"You said this is two months from now?" Garcia asked, JJ nodded.

"Anyways, the doctors saved Spence and stopped the contractions, but Spence wasn't waking up. When he did I went to see him, later that day his heart failed, Hotch took me back to my room while the doctors tried to revive him but… he was… dead…" JJ said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Jayje." Garcia said walking over to where JJ sat and pulling her into her arms.

"It's the hormones right? That's part of the reason for all of these dreams?" JJ asked.

"It could be part of it." Emily said resting her hand on JJ's back. "Now come on, let's go to the mall and have some fun!" JJ nodded and smiled. All three girls stood up and headed for the door, JJ was going to have fun with her friends no matter what!

----

**The end of this chapter I am afraid, I have to get back to school work. **

**Please review! **

**I might skip ahead to when the baby is born soon because as I said before I am wrapping up this story. It might take a few more chapters before it is complete though:) **


	27. Bonding

**Nope don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank JJ-Reid-01, mabelreid, BeccaWestlifeAddict, Irinaj, and ShaileeSue for reviewing the last chapter. **

**I have neglected this story and I am truly sorry, but when I saw that the reason I started this story wasn't just a theory I had to write another chapter!!**

**Just FYI, I started this story when I started to get suspicions that AJ Cook (who plays JJ) was pregnant. I first got suspicions when 'Birthright' aired. Because JJ was hormonal at first, then at one point she rested her hand on her stomach, then she wouldn't go for drinks. Then I noticed she started wearing not as tight of clothing and was covering her stomach more and more. Then, while watching earlier episodes in the season, I noticed that she looked a little sickly, anyone care to guess why?! So, for anyone who didn't know, AJ Cook is pregnant! YAY! Now lets see who the father is in the show shall we… (hopefully Reid but you never know!) **

**So this chapter might not be very good, dialog wise. I haven't wanted Criminal Minds since last Sunday when my friends were over (I am so proud to say I have gotten someone hooked! Actually two people! My firsts!). And I have been watching 'Higher Ground' staring AJ Cook and other amazing people, so I am used to seeing AJ as Shelby, basically I am stuck in Higher Ground mode, but I am trying!**

CMCMCMCM

"So, how did your date with Kevin go?" JJ asked Garcia when Garcia turned on the light. 

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, looking at JJ and Emily who sat on her couch. 

"We wanted to see how the date went." Emily said innocently. 

"Don't do that again, you guys nearly gave me a heart attach." Garcia said clutching her chest dramatically. 

"Okay." Emily said smiling a little. 

"Who wants popcorn?" Garcia chirped. 

"I do." JJ said resting a hand on her stomach. 

"Of course you do." Emily said rolling her eyes a little. Everyone laughed. 

"So, movie?" Garcia asked simply. 

"You bet." Emily and JJ both said at once. 

**CMCMCMCM**

"Hey man, what's up?" Morgan asked when Reid answered the door, he looked upset. 

"JJ's at Garcia's." Reid said looking at the floor. 

"And…" Morgan said, that couldn't be what was bothering him.

"I am worried about her, she had a horrible dream last night and she was so scared." Reid confessed letting Morgan in. 

"She'll be fine, besides I am sure Garcia can cheer her up." He said, he smiled a little when he thought about his spunky friend. 

"Yeah." Reid sighed sitting down on the couch. 

"Do you have any beers in this place?" Morgan asked opening the refrigerator, "You do!" He exclaimed, slightly shocked. 

"Yeah." Reid said again. Morgan grabbed two beers of the refrigerator and walked over to where Reid sat. He handed Reid a bottle, Reid tried to open it, but he couldn't. 

"Do you need some help?" Morgan asked smiling a little. 

"I can do it." Reid grunted. 

"Sure you can, kid." Morgan said leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his beer. He watched amused as the young profiled tried desperately to open the beer bottle. 

"Help?" Reid asked holding out his bottle to Morgan. Morgan smiled a triumphant smile while he took the beer bottle. He opened it with ease. 

"Here you go." Morgan said handing Reid the bottle. 

"Yeah after I loosened it." Reid grumbled before taking a sip of his beer. Morgan couldn't help but laugh. 

"You just keep telling yourself that." Morgan said good-naturedly. Reid sent him a killer glair, which only caused Morgan to laugh even more. 

CMCMCMCM

**Short chapter I know!! SORRY! I am just uninspired for this story at the moment. I have to finish Higher Ground so I can start the HG CM cross over story. If I don't write it I will never be inspired again! I am weird I know. But when I found out that the reason this story was authored was not just some figment of my imagination I had to update! **

**Please review? **


	28. Why Can't I Just Die?

Nope, I still don't own Criminal Minds

**Nope I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank JJ-Reid-01, ShaileeSue, BeccaWestlifeAddict, and Television-Fanatic for reviewing! **

**While I was chatting in the chatroom I got the greatest, most tear jerking, inspiration I ever had. So I am going to be skipping ahead to when the baby is born, I think. Anyways enjoy, and when I get to the thing please don't be mad. Okay?**

CMCMCMCM

Six months passed, JJ's dreams never stopped. She continued to get worse and worse. Reid couldn't stand to see her like this, no one could. This particular night was not going to be easy. JJ has started having contractions about an hour ago, and on top of that she was having a nightmare.

"JJ." Reid said gently shaking her awake.

"Spence!" She wailed sitting straight up in bed. When she did she instantly grabbed her stomach.

"JJ, it's okay, it's Spence." Reid said reaching out to her.

"Spence?" She asked seeing him for the first time.

"It's okay." Reid said positioning himself to have his arms around her. She turned so that her head was in his shoulder.

"Why can't I just die?" JJ asked.

"JJ, don't say anything like that. Not ever." Reid scolded.

"But I would be so much happier if I was dead." JJ stated.

"I couldn't live without you. The baby and I both need you." Reid said laying a hand on her huge stomach. When he did she closed her eyes as she felt another contraction. "Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said sleepily. It only took a minute for her to fall back to sleep.

CMCMCMCM

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked Emily from his desk. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"You didn't hear?" Emily asked looking up from her paperwork.

"Hear what?" Morgan asked becoming more alert.

"JJ went into labor, Hotch gave him the day off." Emily said.

"How far along is she?" Morgan asked pulling out his cell phone.

"I talked to Hotch about a half an hour ago. Last he heard she wasn't even ready to go to the hospital yet." Emily said.

"I'll call him." Morgan said dialing Reid's number.

"_Hello?" _A pain filled female voice asked answering the phone.

"JJ, how are you?" Morgan asked.

"_Not so good." _JJ confessed.

"I'm sorry, can I talk to Reid for a minute?" Morgan asked.

"_Sure." _JJ said. _"Spence, Morgan's on the phone!"_ He heard her call.

"_Hello?" _Reid asked taking the phone from JJ.

"Hey man, what's up?" Morgan asked.

"_I need to talk to you." _Reid said urgently.

"Okay, talk away." Morgan said.

"_Give me a minute." _He said walking out of JJ's line of hearing. _"Morgan I'm worried about JJ." _

"That's normal kid." Morgan assured him.

"_No, listen to me. This morning she asked me why she can't just die." _Reid said.

"She's in pain." Morgan said.

"_Morgan, this was when the contractions were more of an annoyance. It's about all the stuff she's gone through. I'm worried." _Reid confessed.

"Okay, when are you guys going to the hospital?" Morgan asked.

"_When the contractions are twenty minutes apart. Which should be within the hour." _Reid said.

"Okay well call me so I can meet you guys there." Morgan said.

"_Will do." _Reid said hanging up his phone.

CMCMCMCM

**You know what? I'm going to drag this out. So enjoy. **

**Please review? **


	29. Jennifer Jareau Reid

**Nope, still don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Hugs all around to princess89 (check out her CM story! It's freaking awesome! She was the one that gave me the inspiration for the ending of this story, or, what happens in this chapter anyways), ShaileeSue, and mabelreid for reviewing!**

CMCMCMCM

Two hours later the doctor was getting JJ situated in the hospital room while Reid, Hotch, and Morgan all talked in the waiting room.

"It may just be the hormones Reid." Hotch reasoned with the worried young profiler.

"Hotch, I've got this feeling like something bad is going to happen." Reid argued.

"You're just nervous about the baby coming, it's normal." Hotch assured him.

"But Hotch…" Reid started to say but Morgan cut him off.

"Kid, everything will be fine, now go in there and help JJ deliver your baby." Morgan said pushing Reid in the direction of the room. He stumbled down the hall and stopped at a room. He took two deep breaths before opening the door. Inside JJ lay on the bed, she was obviously in pain.

"Hey." He breathed walking over to her bedside.

"Hey." She said smiling a little.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"Not so good." She said, her face became lined in pain once again.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, his voice was filled with concern.

"Spence," She chuckled, "I'm in labor, remember?"

"Right." Reid said.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked sensing that something was wrong.

"Nothing." He said, though he still felt like something bad was going to happen.

CMCMCMCM

"Hotch I didn't want to mention it in front of Reid but I have that feeling too. Like something bad is going to happen." Morgan said.

"Morgan nothing bad is going to happen." Emily assured him.

"Reid and I can both feel it." Morgan argued.

"Sweet cheeks, you need to loosen up. Nothing bad is going to happen." Garcia said. "You are way to paranoid."

"Garcia, I feel it too." Hotch said looking up at Garcia sorrowfully.

"What?" She asked. "You are all crazy!" She nearly shouted.

"Garcia…" Emily said soothingly.

"They think something bad is going to happen to JJ or the baby or Reid. I don't want to hear them talking about my friends like that!" Garcia yelled angrily.

"Baby girl, it's okay. We didn't mean to upset you." Morgan comforted her.

"Please tell me they'll be okay?" Garcia begged, tears sliding down her face.

"They'll be okay." Morgan assured her, though he didn't believe it.

CMCMCMCM

"Okay Jennifer the baby's head is crowning, I need you to push again." The doctor said nearly sixteen hours later.

"I can't." JJ gasped. She groaned in pain when she felt another contraction.

"Yes you can JJ, I know you can." Reid assured her.

"Spencer I can't! I'm too weak!" JJ yelled tearfully.

"JJ it's almost out, please, push." He commanded. She looked at him desperately before doing as she was told.

"One…two…three…four…five…" The doctor counted. Once he got to five JJ let out a frustrated noise that was half way between a wail and a groan. "Come on push." The doctor commanded when she stopped pushing. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" The doctor counted again. "Good, now rest a minute."

"You're doing so good JJ." Reid said wiping away some of the sweat on her brow. JJ let out a noise that started out as a groan and ended in a wail when she felt another contraction grip her body.

"Okay push again." The doctor said. JJ did as she was told, she held for ten seconds. "Okay Jennifer the head is out. Just one more push and this baby will be out." He said cleaning the baby's airway and nostrils.

"I'm too weak." JJ insisted again.

"It's too late to turn back now." Reid said, though he really wished they could just stop.

"Push now Jennifer." The doctor said when JJ groaned again. She did as she was told. This time she could feel the baby slither out of her womb. "It's a girl." The doctor said over the baby's cries.

"Oh my god." JJ said tearfully as the doctor handed her the baby who was still attached to her.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked.

"Uh," Reid said looking between JJ and the doctor. "sure." He said taking the cutting utensil and cutting the cord. When he did he looked up at JJ with a smile on his face. His smile faded when he JJ's head suddenly lulled back and her entire body had become limp. "JJ?" He asked looking at the doctor, who was yelling at the nurses to come over here. One nurse took his daughter while the others helped the doctor with JJ. "JJ!" Reid cried.

"Sir you are going to have to leave." One of the nurses said pushing Reid towards the door.

"No I can't leave her!" Reid yelled with tears streaming down his face. "JJ wake up! Please! We were supposed to get married next week! Baby please! Don't leave me!"

"Sir, you will not be any help in here. Please, go wait out there with your friends." The nurse said.

"I can' leave her!" He yelled desperately.

"Go, now." The nurse commanded, not taking 'no' for an answer. This time Reid obeyed. He walked out to the waiting area where everyone looked at him anxiously.

"Well?" Morgan asked once Reid sat down.

"It's a girl." Reid said not looking up.

"That's great!" Garcia exclaimed, her smile quickly faded when Reid looked up at her. There was so much despair in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"JJ…she…I don't know…" Reid stuttered, tears sliding down his face once again. Before anyone could respond the doctor who had helped JJ deliver came walking up.

"Sir, I am so sorry, it seems that your wife…" He started to say but Reid cut him off.

"She's my fiancée." Reid corrected him.

"Your fiancée, she suffered from an aneurism, I'm sorry, she's gone." The doctor said sorrowfully. Everyone gasped. Garcia instantly started crying hysterically, Morgan went and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Though he too had tears running down their faces.

"I don't believe you." Reid whispered. Before the doctor could respond Reid took off down the hall to the room were JJ had given birth just moments ago. He ran to her bedside and sat down on the bed, pulling her limp, lifeless body into his lap. "JJ please don't leave me! I can't raise our daughter alone! We were supposed to get married next week! I love you!" He sobbed caressing her face to his.

"Reid." Hotch said sadly from the doorway.

"Hotch she can't be dead! She can't be! We weren't even married yet! We just started our family! She can't die now. Oh god Hotch." Reid sobbed. "She can't be gone!" He yelled.

"But she is." Hotch said walking over to Reid and kneeling down in front of him. "Sometimes these things happen. God I wish it wouldn't have happened to JJ, I love her as much as you do." Hotch said brushing JJ's blonde hair fondly, tears slid down his face. "She was like a little sister to me, I don't want her to be dead just as much as you. I'm sorry." He said. Reid continued to hug JJ's lifeless body until; finally, someone came to take her away.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" A nurse asked walking in with his newborn daughter.

"Sure." Reid chocked, he could barely talk because of how much he had been crying. He took his daughter from the nurse before she turned and left the father and daughter alone in the hospital room. "Hey there." He said. "God, you look just like your mother." He chocked seeing the starts of blonde hair and the light colored eyes that looked up at him. "So, I guess I have to name you now. And I have the perfect name." He said with tears sliding down his face, god, JJ was really gone, but maybe not for good. "Jennifer Jareau Reid."

CMCMCMCM

**Don't kill me! I made MYSELF cry while I was writing this chapter. I couldn't even barely see the screen, good thing I am good at typing huh? **

**Please review! **

**Oh man I am still crying and I knew it was coming, I can only imagine what I have done to you. **

**ALSO: There is one more chapter left, set when little JJ is five! It should be really touching. **


	30. God I Miss Her

Nope, I still don't own Criminal Minds

**Here is the last chapter. Hope you all like it. And sorry everyone, no chance it was a dream. JJ's dead, it would be rather cliché of me to have it been a dream again wouldn't it? **

**I would like to thank missiemeghan, Mellow girl, ShaileeSue, Irinaj, mabelreid, princess89 (yeah I made sure JJ got to hold her daughter before she died), and JJ-Reid-01 for reviewing. **

**This chapter is going to be from Reid's POV, kinda like he's wrapping up the story for you. Just so no one gets confused. This chapter is basically the opposite of what I usually write. This chapter is in first person and in the present tense. **

CMCMCMCM

Five years have passed since JJ's death. Every day over these past five years I have thought about JJ. Every single hour. Sometimes little JJ will find me crying in my room holding a picture of JJ and I that was taken right before she changed forever. JJ always climbs into my lap and smiles up at me. Always telling me that it's okay. Right now I am sitting in the living room, looking around at all of the people who sat around the living room. Little JJ and Kathryn, Garcia and Kevin's daughter, both sit in the middle of the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper and new presents. Today is JJ's fifth birthday, and also the fifth anniversary of JJ's death.

"Daddy look!" JJ says running over to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. She shows me a shirt with a cartoon cat playing with a ball of yarn, it says 'Kitten' on it. Tears gather in my eyes as I look at it, the gift from Garcia. It makes me think of my dear JJ, though I know she is happier in heaven, she is not suffering anymore.

"It's beautiful, it's from Aunt Penelope isn't it?" I ask smiling at her. God, she looks just like JJ. Her hair was shoulder length and very light in texture, it was also very wavy. She also had her mother's big blue eyes.

"Yep." JJ says smiling at me before going and plopping back down on the floor with the other blonde hair and brown eyed girl.

"Hey Reid, what are you thinking about?" Morgan asks looking at me with concern.

"About JJ." I choke

"Why are you thinking about me Daddy?" JJ ask looking up at me.

"I'm thinking about your mother." I clarify.

"Oh." She says turning back to her presents. I look around at all my friends. Garcia and Emily both have tears in their eyes. Hotch and Morgan look a little sad as well. Rossi is not here, he left the BAU a couple years ago, he died shortly there after from a heart attack.

"Reid." Emily says sadly reaching out and takes my hand.

"I miss her." I choke.

"I know." Morgan says.

"It was my fault you know." I say, everyone looks at me like I have gone insane.

"What makes you say that?" Hotch asks me.

"Because, she said she was too weak, but I told her to keep pushing." I say, I can feel hot tears fall out of my eyes and down my face. JJ sees them and gets up off the floor and walks over to me.

"Daddy?" She asks looking at me with her mother's big blue eyes.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why are you crying?" She asks.

"I miss your mother." I say pulling her into my lap.

"I miss mommy too." She says to me, playing with my long brown hair.

"You never met her." I argue.

"Yes I did, I was in her, I remember her voice. I remember her apologizing to me because someone was hurting her." She says to me. I look at her as though she has gone insane. "I remember what she looked like, when she was dead."

"Oh Kitten." Garcia gasps.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." I say past my tears. I brush her hair gently with my large hand.

"It's okay." She assures me, climbing out of my lap. "Can we have some cake now?" She whines. I can't help but smile. She has me wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"So Reid, are you ever going to get a girlfriend?" Morgan asks me as he follows me to the kitchen. I still live in JJ's old apartment.

"Morgan, I've never loved anyone like I love JJ." I tell him grabbing a knife to cut the cake.

"JJ needs a mom. And the other JJ would want you to move on." Morgan said. He was often mad at Reid for naming his daughter after JJ, because it became so confusing to talk about them.

"JJ has Garcia and Emily." I snap.

"Reid." Morgan says compassionately.

"I can't." I whisper.

"Kid, I am truly sorry that that happened to her. God, I don't know why that happened to you. Life isn't fair." Morgan said sadly.

"Thanks you make me feel so much better." I say sarcastically. Morgan can't help but laugh. I pick up a couple plates with cake on them and carry them out to Kat and JJ. They say their thanks and take the food. I smile as I watch them wolf down their food. At that moment I know that I have never been happier. The only thing that would make this moment better would be if JJ was here next to me. Here smiling and holding my hand watching our daughter. Joking with Penelope and everyone else. Her blue eyes sparkling and her blonde hair flowing down her back.

God I miss her.

CMCMCMCM

**The end of my story! I am so sad that it's over! But it is! Please review! **

**22 hours and 26 minutes until the new Criminal Minds episode! :D**


End file.
